Randy Cunningham: Secrets behind the Nomicon
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Since the beginning of the Norseville ninja, each one had dedicated their lives to protecting Norseville. But there's been an ancient propehecy that tells of a great evil and a battle that will determine the fate of the world. How will Randy react to the prophecy? What is going on with the Nomicon and why is a Japanese girl helping Randy? Find out by reading and reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to another great spectacular fanfiction written and posted by I, Man of Cartoons. You can call me MC if you want-and I'm going off topic aren't I? Anyway, here's a story about well Randy Cunningham and the Nomicon being a human being. And yes I know fanfics almost with The Nomicon becoming a human being has been done, but this is my version. So this is my first fanfiction on the show, so please criticize nicely. I don't own the show or the characters. Now enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 1: The mystery begins

Randy Cunningham, average teen walked through the halls. Next to him was his chubby and best pal, Howard. The two kids were talking about the usual like the latest video game out now.

"I'm telling you, Cunningham. The semi-acquatic Cyborg blaster is sweet." His best friend, Howard told him, clearly excited.

"Howard, I never said it wasn't sweet." Randy said, "Besides we have that stupid science test coming up and…" Both boys got to their lockers and began opening it. While Randy was getting his books, Howard was bringing out a stash of candy he hidden. Randy loaded the books into his bag and looked back at his best friend with a stash of candy in his hand, "Um, Howard. Why did you lock up those candies?"

"What? Can't a guy keep his candy?" Howard tried to hide his reason.

Randy didn't say anything as he gave him a skeptical look.

Howard sighed loudly, "Fine, I'll tell you. I heard that…." However, he was interrupted as Randy yelped out of sudden contact. He looked behind him but saw no one. Then he shrugged his shoulders as he looked back to his friend to continue, "So I heard…" Again, Randy yelped in surprise.

But this time he notices a familiar brown and red glow from his back and grew an annoyed look, "Stupid nomicon." He muttered. As a result, he yelped loudly as a slight shock came from the Nomicon. With an annoyed face, Randy turned back to his friend, "Gotta check what wrong with the Nomicon this time." Then he ran off.

"This time?" Howard asked, but shrug off as he closed his locker and left for class.

Randy ran through the halls, looking for a place to hide and have some privacy to check out the nomicom. He was really annoyed by this, not that he hadn't done this before. But lately the Nomicon had been acting strangely….more strange than usual.

The Nomicon had been glowing and sending slight sparks which got Randy in more trouble with the teachers. He tried checking out why, but the Nomicon won't open. It would only glow and Randy could swear that he was hearing human murmuring voices from the book. But he would just shrug it off and try to act like nothing was wrong. However, this time he was going to find out why…by anything necessary.

"Open!" Randy cried out as he kept banging on a tree outside. He had been banging the book for several minutes, but nothing happened. If anything, the nomicon glowed more harshly than usual. Randy decided to stop as he looked straight at the book, "Seriously, Nomicon. What's the juice?"

Then finally after a week of nothing, mystical book open as its pages began flapping. Before Randy knew it, his subconscious was dragged into the door, leaving his body to slump to the ground. Inside the book, drawings of ninjas and artifacts appeared. Randy kept on falling, passing an ancient looking drawing and then finally hitting a ground hard.

Randy groaned as he got back to his feet, "Nice landing." He groaned as he began straightening his jacket. He stood up straight as he began looking around to see something, "So what now, Nomicon."

Nothing.

Randy sighed as he face palmed himself, "Look I'm sorry for treating you bad, but you've been acting strange too." He again looked around, but nothing happened. But then suddenly words began to form in front of him as a young female voice said every word that appeared.

'The time is coming when the evil shall rise. The world will be in great danger and the spell will be broken. The ninja must be prepared, alert and willing to risk everything to save the world'

"Wait the world?" Randy gazed wide eyed as he read the words over again. Then in panic he threw his hands up, "How am I going to do that? What is the evil? and why do you suddenly have a female voice?"

'Be prepared'

Before Randy could think anything about it, he found himself forcedly floating upwards. He tried to get back down, but the force pulled him upwards and out of the book. The next thing Randy knew was Howard shaking him with an alarmed look.

"Wake up, Randy!" He yelled to his face.

Randy shook out of his grip, "I'm fine, Howard. What's the juice?"

"Oh nothing." Howard replied calmly. Then he pointed back at the school, "Except there's a giant robot bird flying above the school. But if you want to sit down and relax, we can do that."

Randy quickly grabbed Howard's shirt as he looked back at the robot that he was talking about, "C'mon, Howard!" The two then ran off to the school.

However, Randy had forgotten something. Something that's very special and precious. Lying on the grassy ground, the Nomicon lay peacefully. It looked like a normal book when suddenly it began to glow brightly.

"Finally, their gone." A female voice said from the book.

Then suddenly the book brightened more than before as it began to form to a shape of a person. The brown/ red energy light of the Nomicon fully shaped to a female figure with long hair. When the form was complete, the light engulfing the form disappeared to reveal a girl. The girl was a beautiful Japanese with long black raven hair that goes down to her waist, blue sky eyes, dressed in a white shirt underneath a red jacket and wearing blue jeans.

The girl's eyes opened for the first time in a long time and a small formed on her face.

"I'm finally free." The giggled joyfully.

But then the sounds of violence caught her ears, interrupting her thoughts. She then peeked out of the tree and saw a battle. The Norseville Ninja leapt out of the way of a fire ball as a giant bird tried burning him. The Ninja was swift as it jumped to a high tree and jumped on the mechanical robot.

"So this is my student out the Nomicon." The girl said, a smile creeping on her face, "I better act fast before it's too late."

************************************************** **********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **********

Me: So what do you think? I tried my best, so please comment nicely and constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I'm sorry if there's some errors. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update regularly cause I'm busy sometimes and also concentrating on updating my other stories, but if I get enough reviews then I'll try to update sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello everyone in the Fanfiction Universe and welcome to another chapter of Randy Cunningham: Secrets Behind the Nomicon. Before I start the fic, I would like to say thanks for reviewing. I appreciated everyone reading, following favouriting and reviewing this story. And for that I'll try to update often, Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 2: The Mysterious girl.

After dealing with the Robo-hawk, Randy got out of area with his smoke bomb. The fight with the Robo-hawk was hard, but with every battle Randy had faced, fighting a giant bird that shoots fire was a piece of cake. Though it burnt a few trees and almost got Bucky, but those were the least of Randy problem in the next period.

"Run!" Randy shouted in panic. He ran out of the way just in time for a ball to hit him.

Right now was P.E, and Coach Green decided to play dodge ball, or his version of the game, Dodge kill. In order words the dodge balls were fired from a pirate cannon. No one knows how he got the dodge ball cannon, but then again how did he get the flamethrower a few months back?

The kids chosen for the game were nerds and mostly freshmen which were unfortunate for them. So far three members of the school bands were hit and thrown to the wall in the process. Luckily, no bones were broken, though the kids will be crying in pain when they walk home.

Howard jumped out the way of another dodge ball, landing on the ground in the process. He then began crawling on the ground as he made his way to Randy who was sitting on the ground, "I knew Coach Green was crazy, but this is insane."

"Relax, Howard." Randy told him calmly, "Coach Green is taking down the other kids. By the time his done with them P.E would be over."

Howard sighed in relief as a calm look came on his face.

"Hey kids!" The coach called out. Both Randy and Howard gulped in fear and turned to the insane Coach. To make their fear worse, the coach had the dodgeball cannon pointed directly at them, "You're next." Then with an evil like grin, he pulled the rope. The next thing that could be heard from was Randy and Howard screaming as the dodgeball came in fast.

A few minutes later in the locker room, the freshmen kids were getting out of their Gym clothes from their lockers. After an entire class period with Coach Green the kids were just happy to be alive. But they were tired for sure as the constant sounds of groans were heard from different teens.

"Men that was painful." Howard groaned as he stretched out his arm.

The two freshmen were by their lockers as Randy was putting back his Gym clothes. Howard stretched his back, hearing some cracks as his bones went back in place, "We should be going now, Randy."

Randy placed his gym shorts inside his locker, "Sure. Why not, the longer we're here, the more I think Coach Green might try a painful version of track racing." He closed his locker and grabbed his bag from the bench. But as he threw it on his shoulder he noticed something wrong, "That's strange." Randy glanced at his bag, noticing the current weight as he moved it.

"What's strange?" Howard asked.

Randy, however didn't answer as he began searching through his bag. Any book he found was thrown out of the way. He was feeling nervous and knew why. But right then he didn't care as he continued going through his bag. When he didn't find what he was looking for he began throwing the things inside until his bag was empty.

"It isn't here." Randy muttered in fear.

"What isn't there?" Howard asked, his hands crossed over his chest.

"The Nomicon."

************************************************** **********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **********

Heidi Weinerman kept humming a she heard song as she made her way through the halls. Despite going through another weird class of science she was happy. She was making her way to her gossip show studio to cast another gossip. The thought of the shocking news she stumbled upon would shake the foundation that was gossip-well that's what she was of. She could remember how she found the news like it was yesterday…which was actually a few hours ago.

FLASHBACK: Two hours ago

Walking from the back of the school, Heidi groaned in anger. She had recently been going on a tip that Principal Slimotivz was hiding a secret private swimming pool that he built by the school's funding. Unfortunately, all she found was a small hole with a paper sticking saying 'April Fool'. She didn't know what the worse was, the fact that she fell into a prank or that today wasn't April Fool day.

"When I get my hand on who did that I'll…" Heidi began ranting in anger. She clutched her fists as she threw punches to the air to describe how angry she was. However, she wasn't aware that she was heading to a different way. She unknowingly made her way to some trees and stopped as she saw a blinding flash of light. Quickly, she shielded her eyes with her hand, "What is that?" she muttered to herself.

When the brown/red light began to die down, Heidi ran behind the nearest tree and brought out her video camera from her bad. Then quickly, she peeked the camera to the sight of the light fading to a Japenese girl.

"Wow." Heidi whispered.

The Japanese girl didn't seem to notice her as she began surveying her surroundings. Then with a smile on her face she muttered happily, "I'm finally free."

However, the harsh sounds of a fight interrupted her joy. The Japanese girl walked behind a tree and peeked to see the cause. Heidi jerked her head to see the fight that was going on between the Ninja and the robot bird.

"So this is my student outside the Nomicon." Heidi heard the Japanese girl say. She spun her heard back to the girl as she continued watching the fight, "I better act fast before its too late."

"Too late?" Heidi asked to herself. But her voice was loud enough for the Japanese girl to turn to Heidi's way. Quickly, Heidi hid herself back to the tree, her breathing increasing nervously and hoping the girl didn't see her. She could hear footsteps coming closer and knew the girl was coming closer. She wasn't sure of what to do. Seeing the girl appear in a flash of light made her more nervous and scared.

But Heidi noticed something strange. She didn't hear any footsteps which made her confuse. By now she expected the girl to have found her, but she couldn't see the Japanese girl. Cautiously, Heidi peeked her head from the tree to check if the girl was there. But she saw nothing.

"That was close." She muttered to herself as she wiped an imaginary sweet before running off.

FLASHBACK END

Now that she thought about it, that was way too close for her. Never in her life, she thought about stumbling into a discovery. And with her camera she was going to show it to the entire school.

As she continued walking through the halls, she felt like she was being watch. She hesitated as she stopped to look around her to see nothing unusual, "Calm down, Heidi. It's just your imagination." She tried to convince herself. Then taking a final breathe, she continued her way to her studio. As she continued walking the halls peacefully she passed a closet door. Then suddenly the door open swiftly and grabbed her inside.

The next thing Heidi knew was seeing only darkness, "Where am i? Am I dead?"

"No." A familiar female voice answered. Then the only light came on to reveal her in a large closet with the Japanese girl.

"It's you!" Heidi glared at her, "What do you want?"

"Really? Well I always wanted a powerful sword to stab my enemies, but I just got this." The Japanese girl smirked as she brought out a long sword from her back, "Now give me the thing you used."

Heidi raised a confused eyebrow, "You mean my camera?"

"A camera. So that's what it's called." The Japanese said. She calmed herself down and became serious again, "Hand it over."

"No."

"Why?" The Japanese girl whined.

"Because I need it for my gossip show."

The Japanese girl put back her sword as she got into a stance in front of Heidi, "That's what you think!" Then she jumped on her.

From the view outside of closet, there were the constant sounds of fighting going on. The more the fight continued, the more strange noises could be heard. Then constant sounds of cats and explosions became louder to hear. From the view area that could be seen through the window like part of the door, the figures of the girls couldn't be seen well, but it would be that a shorter figure was jumping on a taller figure.

Finally, the door flung open as Heidi was sent flying out. She hit the locker, but luckily not too seriously. Then with a groan she got back to her feet and turned to face the Japanese girl standing with a smirk on her face and her camera in her left hand.

"Give me my camera!"

"No way, Heidi." The girl shook her head.

At the mention of her name, all anger she felt left as it was replaced with puzzled look, "How do you know my name?"

"Meet me at the top of the school." The girl replied before bringing out some purple balls, "Smoke bomb!" Then she threw it on the ground, disappearing out of sight. When the smoke cleared, Heidi saw the girl was gone.

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ******************

Meanwhile, deep underneath the school, a great evil was kept prisoner. The figure had been a prisoner for hundreds of years and seeks ways to escape. However, all attempts to find the necessary power to escape has been futile. But the prisoner never gives up, hoping to break free of his hold, destroy The Ninja and then the world.

The evil was known as the Sorcerer. As usual he was talking to a rat who seem to understand the Sorcerer, it's either that or the villain was insane.

"I wonder why that MCfist can't catch a simple Ninja." The Sorcerer said to the mouse.

The mouse squeaked back at him in response.

The Sorcerer nodded, "Yeah, I know. The Ninja seem to be getting stronger, but…." He stopped when he noticed something. He then began sniffing the air as he caught a scent of something. Then a grim and angry look came over him as he screamed in anger. When he stopped he began panting as he heard his mouse friend squeaking to him.

"She's free." The Sorcerer told him, "And this time I'm going to make sure she pays."

************************************************** ***(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************

Me: Well that's everything. Sorry if the chapter seem short, but I've got this whole thing planned out that some chapter will seem shorter. Anyway, hope you all like the chapter. This story isn't going to be a RandyXHuman Nomicon story or HowardXHuman Nomicon. Those relationships are ok, but I don't see this chapter. But this story might be HeidiXRandy or a RandyXTheresa. But I can't choose which. So please tell me which relationship you prefer and I'll do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello everyone in the Fanfiction Universe and welcome to another chapter of Randy Cunningham: Secrets behind the Nomicon. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I wasn't expecting so many reviews, especially the coupling with Randy. However, it seems that RandyXTheresa is the most requested, but I'm going to go in a different way. This story will have a love triangle for Randy. I'll be fair and let the romantic writing side of me lead me for both couples to be seen in this story. Now to the fic!

Chapter 3: Questions that needs answers.

The rest of school periods went fast for Randy. But considering he was still thinking of the Ninja Nomicon then time seem to fly more than usual. Right now he really wished he could find it before it was too late. For every break he got, he looked every single part of the school. Even the creepiest places in the school like Coach Green secret practice room aka torture room, the principal secret pool (who knew it was real?) and Bash chasing him for invading his locker.

"I can't find it, Howard." Randy began telling Howard everything he went through.

School was finally over and all the students were leaving. Randy and Howard were leaving the school by the entrance as Randy was telling him what he went through. Randy couldn't believe he lost the book again, considering what happed last time. Howard only laughed as Randy told him about the places he went to search.

"But look at it this way. You just discovered two rumors true." Howard pointed out.

Randy however wasn't in the mood, "Seriously, Howard what am I suppose to do!"

"I don't know." Howard shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not the Nomicon." His eyes widen as he realized what he said and began to laugh loudly. Randy glared harshly at him and walked faster from him. Noticing Randy walking away, Howard ran after his friend, "Randy, wait up!"

He caught up with his friend and began panting, "Men you walk fast."

"What are you talking about I just walked a good ten seconds."

"It felt more." Howard muttered to himself and stood up straight, "I was just saying this is the second time you've lost the Nomicon and you had to go to MCfist's headquarters…." Randy had spaced out the moment Howard began talking about his past mistake. He wasn't in the mood to joke around, knowing the Nomicon was lost. However, his ears caught a certain name Howard mentioned.

"That's it, Howard!" He shouted, "You're a genius."

"Wait, I am?" Howard asked, half absent minded. But then realized what Randy meant and smiled proudly, "Of course I am. What am I a genius for again?"

Randy sighed as he face palmed himself, "I'm talking about Mcfist, maybe he and the sorcerer have the Nomicon." He began running off and shouted, "See ya later, Howard." It wasn't long before he jumped into a bush and dark brown/red lighted radiated from the bush. When the light died down, Randy jumped out of the bush as the ninja, "Smoke bomb." He threw some balls to the ground and a cloud of red dust covered him.

****************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************************

The time was 4am as the sun still stood in the sky. The Norrisville high school was quiet within every class and halls. The Janitor was moping at the halls and whistling to a song he had heard. There were times he wished he had a better life, but he got the job of a school janitor. Sometimes the job stinks and most time it was worse than that.

As he mops another part of the hall he passed a closet door. He heard a sneeze from the closet and leaned towards the door. But when he didn't hear anything he just shrugs his shoulders and continued his job. But he stopped as he felt his phone vibrate and checked the message.

"Yes! I finally have a life!" He exclaimed happily. He joyfully carried the mop and bucket to the closet and threw them inside when he opened it. He didn't notice Heidi hiding with her phone in the hands and ran off with a joyful song.

After a few seconds and making sure there wasn't any footstep, Heidi burst opened the door and began breathing hardly, "What…does that…janitor…did there anyway?" She took a couple of breathes before standing up straight. The reason she was in school brought her back to the current situation and she began to run. After staying in school for an hour she just wanted to get things done. The reason she was here was because of her curiosity to find the Japanese girl and get her answered and hopefully her camera solved.

She found the stairway to the rooftop and began walking to the top of the school. When she got to the top she felt a chill run her spine. It felt like someone was watching her, and it was creeping her every second. But she fought against it as she walked further on the top of the school. Every time she walked further she could see a shadowy figure running to a hiding spot and vanishing into thin air.

"Who's there?!" Heidi asked almost terrified. She tried hiding her fear, but then a glimpse at the shadowy figure leapt forward at her and disappearing in thin air. She yelped out of fear and turned back to the door, "That's it I'm leaving!" She began running to the door, but then a familiar person landed in front of her.

"Boo." The figure said.

Heidi screamed loudly. She however stopped when the figure began to laugh. Immediately, all fear was erased as she glared at the Japanese girl rolling on the ground, laughing, "You!"

"Oh I'm sorry." She continued laughing, "But it was too funny."

Heidi couldn't say a word to defend herself, causing an embarrassed blush crept on her face. She silently waited for her to finish which was a long time before she stopped.

"Are you done now?" Heidi rolled her eyes.

"Pretty much." The Japanese girl answered, a smile forming on her face.

Hiedi then bent down at her level, "Good. Now who are you?!"

"I'm an old friend of yours."

Heidi blinked twice to comprehend what just happened, "You're insane." She directly said to her. Then she began walking away, with every intention to forget everything that happened. She didn't care about her camera and wasn't going to do anything to do about it.

However, just before she could get to the door, a cloud of pink dust covered the entrance. When the dust ceased the Japanese girl stood.

"Look, I'm sorry for the making a fool out of you. I'm not crazy. In fact…" She hesitated for a moment before she finally concluded, "I know you because we met eight hundred years ago."

************************************************** ****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

"When did the vents stink this bad?" Randy muttered to himself as he plugged his nose. He was the Ninja and was crawling through the vents. So far he hadn't activate any security alarms. But he eventually came upon a laser security before him and gulped, "No way am I getting barbecued or slice." He turned away and went to another direction. He soon came upon the ventilation opening and broke it open before jumping down.

The hallway was deserted which was strange and odd. But Randy couldn't care as he ran through the halls. He carefully avoided being caught by security cameras and ran through the halls. It wasn't long till Randy figured out something.

"Where is Mcfist laboratory?"

He continued his search for the lab. He didn't know what the door would look like and hoped to find it soon. Who knew what Mcfist could be doing to the Nomicon? Randy tried not to think about it. His search for the lab soon ended as he came upon a door.

"This should be it!" He said as he pressed a red button by the side. The door slide open to reveal a round table with three Robo-Apes playing a game of cards, "Oh juice." Knowing a fight was about to happen, Randy brought out his Ninja swords and got into a fighting stance. The Robo-Apes pushed away the table and chairs they sat on and charged at the ninja.

"Ninja slice!" Randy shouted as he sliced a robo-ape head. He jumped up to the air just as another robo-ape threw a punch at him. He landed in the robot ape back and plunged his sword at the head. As a result, the robot fell to the ground, deactivated. Another robo-ape came from behind and tried to punch him. However, Randy was aware as he somersaulted out of the way and threw his sword straight at the chest, destroying it in the process.

In a matter of seconds, multiple piles of robo-apes lay on the ground. Randy was the only one left standing, panting loudly as he tried catching his breath, "That…was...hard." He gulped enough amount of air and ran off to another direction. He got out of the room as fast as he could and ran straight through the hall. If he wanted to stop that would be suicide because he could hear the noise of a stampede heading his way, "Oh men." he whined.

The stampede revealed to be an army of robo-ape heading his way. Randy ran as fast as he could, but couldn't be fast enough. He kept looking around for a way to escape and saw the ventilation shaft, "Well it's better by being smashed." He said and held his scarf, "Ninja scarf." He threw his long red scarf at the shaft and pulled himself up just before the stampede could get him.

He crawled back into the ventilation and began moving through the system. He then came upon an open shaft and could see Mcfist's lab, "Yes!" He fist pumped to himself as he peeked inside.

"Do you honestly think the Ninja will be here?" Mcfist asked, walking right behind Viceroy.

Viceroy stopped and turned to his boss, "I don't know. Why don't you ask that Sorcerer guy?"

"What?! And get myself killed!"

"You know I can hear you both right." A sinister voice said. Randy moved his head to the source of the voice and the head of the Sorcerer floating a few feet from there. The Sorcerer seem angier as usual which made Randy more curious, "If you're looking for the Ninja he's right there." The Sorcerer turned to the ventilation Randy was hiding.

"It's official. Hiding in ventilation systems ain't cool anymore." Randy muttered to himself and jumped out of the system. He landed on the ground and brought out his swords in a fighting stance, "Hey, guys. Miss me."

"Ninja!" Mcfist hissed angrily at him.

"Where's the Ninja Nomicon, Mcfist. I know you have it." Randy said, pointing his sword at the villain.

Viceory turned to Mcfist, "You have that book."

"No!" Mcfist shouted, "I don't even know how to open it."

Laughter from the Sorcerer disturbed any further discussion. The Sorcerer head seem to grow as he glared at The Ninja, "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"She?" Randy asked, confused by what the Sorcerer said.

"It doesn't matter anyway…." He said as a huge red fist formed and appeared above Randy, "I'm going to squash you!" The big fist then hurled straight down at Randy.

Randy looked terrified at the hurling fist heading straight at him, "As much as I love getting smashed by a hand I'll just go." He said in a hurry before throwing his smoke bombs to the ground, causing red cloud of dust to cover him. The fist crashed down at the mist, but Randy wasn't there.

"He got away! Again!" Mcfist yelled at the top of his voice.

"It doesn't matter anyway." The Sorcerer said as a grin crept on his face, "His time will soon be over and so will be the girl."

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

Me: Well that's everything for now. I sure left a few cliffhangers in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the fighting scene. Please tell me what you think of the fighting scene, I need to know. And don't worry about when the couples are coming, I already have that planned…I think(I'm actually joking). Anyway, please review nicely and I'll update sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Welcome people of the fanfiction universe. Here is another chapter of Randy Cunningham: Secrets behind the Nomicon. I would like to say thanks for reviewing, favorite and following this story. Now to the chapter!

Chapter 5: Back to the Past

Heidi stared at the Japanese girl shocked, her eyes wide open. She couldn't process what she just heard. She, Heidi and popular girl in school was known over eight hundred years ago. Her instincts were telling her to leave, forget everything and continue things like nothing happened. But there was her curiosity that made her stay and find out.

"What do you mean?" Heidi finally asked.

The Japanese girl sighed to herself, "It's a really long story, but perhaps it's best I show you from the beginning." The girl then sat down on the ground in a mediation position and closed her eyes. Heidi was confused by her action, expecting her to tell her instead of just sitting on the ground. If it weren't for her curiosity she would have left long ago, "Join me." The Japanese girl said, opening her eye open for a second before closing it.

Heidi just shrugged her shoulder, wanting this get to get over with and did as she was told. She didn't question the girl as she sat in a meditation.

"Now what?" Heidi asked as she closed her eyes.

"Take soft breathes and clear your mind." The girl answered.

Heidi did what she was told and took soft breathes. It helped that she took each breathe calmly and soon felt the burden from before disappear. She also felt something strange happening to her body. It was like the combination of cool breeze and a tickling feeling going up through her body.

"Now open your eyes." Heidi did as she was told and was surprise to what she saw. They were no longer on top of the school, but on a grassy field. The wind blew wonderfully through the air that it created a warm filling.

She looked next to her side and saw the foreign girl as before, "Where are we?"

"Back in time." The girl smiled.

"What?!"

************************************************** ***(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************

Meanwhile, Randy and Howard were busy trying to figure out what the Sorcerer said. After Randy encounter at Mcfist HQ, he told Howard everything that happened in the evil lab and Sorcerer

"So what are you going to do?" Howard asked as he sat on Randy's bed.

"I don't know." Randy shrugged as he sat on a chair in his room, "What I'm wondering is which girl that was suppose to tell me?"

"Or maybe he's talking about the Ninja Nomicon." Howard suggested. Randy stared at Howard with a confused look, holding his mouth from laughter. However, they couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, like that's gone happen." Howard laugh loudly that he fell of the bed and continued.

Randy laughed for a while coming down as he fling a tear away, "But seriously Howard what should I do? I wish the Nomicon was here so I could figure things out."

"But then you won't be in this mess." Howard pointed out.

"Thanks, Howard. You really know when to remind someone." Randy said sarcastically.

"Just doing my job." Howard smirked.

Randy face palmed himself at Howard's obliviousness.

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

"Back in time?" Heidi asked, surprise at what she was told.

"Something like that." The Japanese girl answered, "We're actually seeing what happened in the past, but we're not there actually." She turned to a village a few meters at the west and began walking there, "Let's go to that village, so you can see what I mean."

Heidi complied, knowing she should follow if she wanted answers. She met up with the Japanese girl and followed her into the village. As they walked into the village, Heidi noticed that the girl was right. The people in the village didn't seem to notice them, like they weren't even there. Normally, Heidi would like attention from people, but right now she glad no one could see her.

The village was like an ancient population. There was no trace of modern day technology anywhere they passed. The only use of transport that Heidi saw that passed them were people in chariot horses.

"Welcome to Norrissville eight hundred years ago." The Japanese girl addressed about the village.

"Eight years ago?" Heidi asked, looking around the village in wonder.

Just then, a blond girl ran through Heidi like she wasn't even there. Heidi was surprise, because she felt a chill run down her spine as the girl ran through her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Heidi yelled at the girl.

The Japanese girl snickered at her action, "Remember this is also like a memory. She's simply just going as memory serves."

Heidi nodded in understanding as she watched the blond girl ran off. She notices something familiar about the girl and decided to follow her. She didn't care that she left the Japanese girl; all she wanted to do was know why the blond girl looked familiar. The blond girl ran up a stairway that led to a large school at the top. Heidi followed her up, her breathing increasing as she ran up the stairs.

Half way to the stairs, the blond girl stopped as a Japanese girl stood before her. The two soon embraced themselves in a hug before letting go of each other and then began talking to each other. By this point, Heidi was able to catch up with the girl and gasped as she saw the blond girl's face.

"Is that…me?" She muttered softly to herself.

"Yes." The voice of the Japanese girl answered. Heidi looked down the hill and saw the Japanese girl running to her. When she got to Heidi, she began panting, "Men I've forgotten how those stairs were."

However, Heidi attention wasn't to the foreigner talking to her. Her attention was at the girl that looked like her talking to the younger Japanese girl that brought her there.

"What took you so long, Heidi? Sensei is going to be so mad at us." The past of the Japanese girl said.

Past Heidi chuckled lightly, "I was following that cute boy when I got lost, Kim."

The Japanese girl known as Kim threw a light punch at her shoulder, "You and boys, Heidi. Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Maybe…I don't know." The past Heidi blushed, "Besides, we have more ninja lessons now." Heidi said, covering up the discussion before it could increase. Kim rolled her eyes, but said nothing to bring the previous discussion. She simply step aside, allowing Heidi to walk up the stairway and following her from behind.

Modern Heidi watched as the two walked away. Her eyes were widening to everything she witnessed. It then occurred to her that everything that the Japanese girl said was true. But there were still some questions to ask.

"So you believe me?" The foreign girl asked.

Heidi nodded, "Yeah, I do. But there are still some things that's bothering me."

"Which is?" The foreign girl asked, her eyebrow raised.

"You're name is Kim right? But you're Japanese."

"You're not the brightest are you?" The foreign girl said, earning an angry look from Heidi, "I'm actually half Japanese. My dad was a Japanese and my mom wasn't. My full name is actually Kimiko Mimi Yamamoto. And to answer the next question that's bothering will be revealed…now." She snapped her finger and the entire scene around them changed.

They were no longer at the stairway to a school, but in a large gathering. The place was a large court with everyone drinking, eating and enjoying themselves with a band playing ancient musical instrument. Heidi watched everything in wonder and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Our Birthday." Kim smiled. She pointed to a house in the court. Heidi and Kim saw themselves coming out, this time dressed in a fresh Japanese kimono, "We were best friends there was in this village. Some even said we were sisters that found each other in the world. But now that I think about it, it was really funny. We shared a lot together like swimming, sparring practices and including our birthdays. Though this was you're birthday, you wanted me to share it with you."

Heidi took everything Kim said and watched her past self talk with past Kim. They both seem to be giggling to each other before they walked to the large crowd. Heidi felt a warm feeling in her that made her to smile. It soon occurred to her that it was true, that she was really from eight hundred years ago.

"So I knew karate?" Heidi asked.

"Not just karate, but Ninjitsu and other moves that made you a top class fighter." Kim informed her. As she watched how her past self and past Heidi enjoyed the party, a tear fell down her cheek. She sighed at the happy memory before a frown came over, "Everything was wonderful until he came."

"Who?"

Kim pointed at a man walking pass them, "Him." She snarled at the word with much anger. Heidi glances at the man and felt something odd about him. His appearance mainly wearing a dark cloak that didn't cover his face wasn't it. Perhaps it was the grin on his face that made it worse.

"Who's he?" Heidi asked.

"Taichi Sato also known as our village Sorcerer. Now watch." Kim informed her.

Heidi silently watched with Kim.

"Hello everyone!" Taichi shouted proudly as he stood before the crowd, "It's so good that our goody girls are growing older to becoming young and beautiful women."

"What are you doing here, Sorcerer?!" Past Heidi yelled at him.

Taichi made a fake gasp, "Hey, that hurts you know. Can't a powerful Sorcerer come and join a party."

"NO!" The crowd shouted.

"Sheesh! Do you guys really hate me that much?"

"YES!" The crowd answered.

An angry look grew on his face as he glared at the crowd and the birthday girls. He wanted to do something, but that would only spoil his plans.

"Very well." Taichi said to them with a growing grin, "I wanted the give the girls the offer of a life time, but since you all are so negative maybe I'll just leave." With that said, he disappeared as a red mist. The crowd was silent as the Sorcerer left. It wasn't normal that he left without saying a comeback to satisfy himself. But eventually the party continued as the music continued.

"Where did he go?" Modern Heidi asked.

"To begin his work." Main Kim answered with a look of regret, "A day later he came with the offer. It was simple, but something we would never do."

"What was it?"

Kim grew a strict face as she answered, "To join him in his suppose new world order. He promised that we would be his body guards, that we'll have more power than we could imagine. But we refused and that made him angry." As she finished, Kim snapped her finger and the entire scene changed.

Heidi found that they were still in the court yard, but something horrific was wrong. Everywhere and everything was on fire as smoke grew furiously, darkening the sky. If not that it was all a memory Heidi and Kim would be choking from the massive smoke. Heidi was shocked at the scene. A place that was once joyful with life was now burning to the ground. She was about to ask, but then notice a fight going on.

At the center of the burning court yard, past Heidi was fighting a large sized Taichi. She also noticed that past Heidi was wearing a suit that resembled the Ninja of her time except that the stripes were blue and she didn't wear a mask. Heidi was utterly shocked as she watched her past self fight Kenji with all her might and with her sword.

Past Heidi ran out of the way of fire balls as she ran straight to the Sorcerer. She seems to get close, but as she leapt forward at him, a red fist came out from the ground and threw an uppercut at her that knocked her to the ground.

"What's the matter girly? Too much for you?" The Sorcerer taunted as he went back to his normal size.

Past Heidi growled at Taichi as she got up. She wielded her sword tightly as she got back to her feet, "How could you do this? You may have been bad, but I didn't know you'll turn your back on Norrisville."

"Heellllooo?" Taichi laughed, "I got bored ok?"

"You're insane!" She snarled before charging at the Taichi.

"Ok, I admit that's true." He muttered. He saw Heidi charging at him and motioned his hands forward. As a result, a red fist grabbed Heidi from the ground and raised her high to the ground, "But then again I don't care!"

Past Heidi tried struggling, but couldn't succeed. She however was able to bring out a few balls from her ninja suit, "Oh put a cork in it." She said and threw the balls at Taichi. The balls hit Taichi, causing a blast that blew him away. Past Heidi then broke out of her capture and landed on the ground safely. She casually walked to the fallen Sorcerer as she brought her sword fort to kill him, "Have any last words?"

The Sorcerer cough as a grin spread in her face, "Yes." Before past Heidi could realize she was tricked, Taichi moved his hand towards her, causing a red circular wall to surround her.

"What is this!?" Past Heidi yelled angrily.

"You're doom." He answered with a dark voice.

At the entrance of the court yard, Past Kim and a few ninjas ran in to aid her. After seeing the school was burning, Past Kim got a few of her Ninja classmates to help her.

"Heidi!" Past Kim shouted horrified.

Immediately, she and the ninjas ran to Heidi's aid. But as they ran closer, they hit an invisible wall. Past Kim punched the wall to break it, but nothing happened. The other ninjas and Past Kim could only watch, horrified as Past Heidi was trapped. The pain soon started as the red wall that trapped Heidi began to slowly suck her youth away in the form of a blue mist. Her body was beginning to grow old skin as some part of her began to fade away.

"Heidi!" Past Kim shouted, tears coming through her eyes as she watched her friend die.

However, Heidi wasn't screaming as her body began to fade to dust. In fact a smile formed on her face as she faced her friend, "Remember what we promised, Kim. Remember the times we had together. And don't worry, we'll meet again." Then she closed her eyes and her body glowed bright blue momentarily. The light died down just as Heidi finally faded to dust.

"HHHHHEEEIIIIDDDI!" Those were the last word before the entire scene went blank.

************************************************** ****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************  
Modern Heidi eyes snapped open in shock and fear. Never in her life had she been so scared and afraid, even the nightmares a normal teen would have never terrified her this much. But this was different. It wasn't a dream, it was real and there was nothing she could think that could change that. As she fully woke up she found herself panting furiously as sweat was all over her body and face.

She found that she was no longer in a burning yard, but back at the top of Norrisville high. Seeing that she was back where she should be made her to sigh in relief. However, a muffled cry got her attention. She looked forward to the edge of the roof and saw Kim standing there, her back facing her. Heidi kindly got off the ground and walked next to the girl.

"Are you ok?" Heidi asked with a soft voice. She was never one for comforting, but she could see Kim needed her help.

Kim wiped another tear as she turned to her, "No, I'm not. You just saw what happened. I lost everything to that monster. And do you want to know the worse part?" Heidi didn't ask knowing Kim was going to answer anyway, "He's still alive."

Heidi gasped, "But how?"

"It's a long story." Kim sniffed her nose, "Right now we have to leave. It's getting late."

"Sure. You can stay in my house." Heidi said softly. She let go of Kim and was about to go, but stopped when she noticed Kim wasn't following, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kim let a smile form on her face, "You just need to know my way of leaving."

Heidi walked to her, a smile forming on her face, "And what's that?"

Kim brought out pink balls, "Smoke Bomb!" She shouted and threw the balls to the ground. A cloud of dust covered them.

"Ew, this smells like rotten eggs!" Heidi coughed.

"You'll get used to it!" Kim said.

************************************************** (LINE BREAK)******************************************** ********************

Me: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. This chapter pretty much revealed some of the secrets behind the Ninja Nomicon, but not all of them. But there are more which will be answered in later chapters. Please tell me what you think of the chapter. I would really like to know. But no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome people of the fanfiction universe. Here is another chapter of Randy Cunningham: Secrets behind the Nomicon. I'm very happy that many readers are interested in this story. It even got a lot more reviews than I thought. Thanks everyone and please send more comments. Now enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5: Howard suspicions.

Howard walked on the sidewalks, heading to his home. After spending a lot of time with Randy, the sun was beginning to set and Howard had to go. His mum had called him to come back home to meet a special surprise. He was excited about the thought of a surprise and immediately said goodbye to Randy before leaving. He eventually got to his house which wasn't far from Randy's and barged the door open.

"Mom, I'm back! So where's this special surprise!" Howard exclaimed happily.

"She's with us in the dining room, come meet her." His mom voice came from the dining room.

Howard cocked his eyebrow up in confusion, "Meet her? Please let it not be another sister." He muttered to himself, deeply wishing that it will come true. He walked inside the dining room and his jaw fell wide open at who he saw. His family which consisted of his sister, Hiedi, mom and dad wasn't the cause, but it was the Japanese girl sitting next to Heidi.

"Who the juice, is she?" Howard glared at her.

Before his mum could answer, the Japanese girl answered with a sly smile, "I'm Kimiko Yamamoto, but you can call me Kim for short."

"Ok. So when are you going?" Howard rushed into the first thing on his mind.

Heidi smirked, "She isn't leaving. She's a Japanese exchange student, so she's staying here…for the rest of the school term."

"What?!" Howard became wide eyed as he fell to his knees and shouted dramatically to the ceiling, "NNNOOOOOOOO!"

************************************************** ********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***********

The next day, Howard woke up from his bed with a loud yawn. He was still thinking about the Japanese girl that's now staying in his house. He was so worried about the girl that he had a nightmare where she took over his life and tried to kill him. After that dream, he decided to do two things. One: he was going to lay off the Mccrackers and two: he was going to show her who's boss.

He got off his bed and made his way to the bathroom door in the hall. He was about to touch the knob when he felt a rushed breeze touch his body and heard the door slam closed.

"What the juice?" He yelped in surprise and began banging the door, "Heidi, come out before you spend a century there."

"I'm not Heidi." A familiar voice said from the bathroom.

"Yamamoto!" He snarled in anger.

************************************************** ***(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************

"Cunningham, I need your help." Howard said as he stood before Randy. After what felt like an hours in his home, Howard couldn't take it anymore and went to Randy's house. He met Randy lying on his bed and reading a comic book.

Randy gave his best bro a puzzled look as he put down his comic, "What's the juice, Howard? You ran into Mcfist."

"No, it's worse." Howard said with a troubled look, "Heidi brought some exchange student to live with us for the entire school term and she's driving me crazy!" To emphasis his point he pulled his hair, though not seriously.

"Oh that must be bad." Randy shook his head with a sly smile. He sat at the edge of his bed and patted his hand next to him, "Why don't you sit here and talk to me."

"This is serious, Cunningham!" Howard yelled, throwing his hands to the air.

Randy held up his hands in defense, "Ok, I'm sorry. But don't you think you're being too overreacting."

"No!" Howard paused for a moment to think about it, "Ok, maybe I'm overacting, but she's just cramping my life at home. Just this morning she took my bathroom time really fast. It was like she was so fast that she broke the speed of sound."

"Dude, that can't happen."

"Oh, yeah. What about when I was just sleeping on my bed and next thing I know she jumps pass my room window."

"Are you sure about that?" Randy gazed at his friend with a skeptic look.

"Positive! It's like she jumped twenty feet into the air. Then to top off the cake, before I left to your house the strangest thing happened. When my parents left, I threw a ball at her…"

"Wait? You tried to hit her?" Randy interrupted him.

"Yup, but that's not the point. When I threw the ball at her she brought out a katana from out of nowhere and cut it into pieces."

When Howard was done, he grew a smug look on his face at Randy's face reaction. The purple haired teen eyes were wide open and his jaw fell to the fall. It was like he was frozen in shock that he didn't move an inch. Howard snapped his fingers at his face in an attempt to wake him up. It seem to woke cause Randy snapped back to reality and fell down from his bed.

Howard laughed, "Dude, you should've seen you're face! It was priceless!"

"Yeah, whatever." Randy said, getting off from the ground and dusting himself, "Do you think Yamamoto is another Mcfist android."

"I don't know." Howard shrugged, "There's only one way to find out." A grin grew on his face at the thought in his mind.

************************************************** *********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***********

At a clear meadow, the air was fresh and breezy cool. The grass danced to the cool air and not a sound could be heard. It was one of the few places in Norrisville that no trouble or interruption was heard. The place was a good place to relax if you were open minded to peace, calm and harmony.

"So this is the place?" Heidi asked, following Kim from behind.

The two girls were in the meadow which wasn't far from Norrisville high school. Heidi didn't like going anywhere close to school, especially in the weekends, but Kimiko wanted her to follow her.

Kimiko said nothing until she slumped down on the ground, "Yep, this brings back memories. It's good to see this place is unaffected by modern time."

"Don't get your hopes up, Kim." Heidi said, taking a seat on the grass next to Kim, "I heard Mcfist is going to turn this place to a super mall."

An annoyed look came upon Kim's face, "So he wants to destroy this place?"

"No." Heidi shook her head, "he's actually a nice guy. He's really helped Norrisville in many ways."

"You really admire him, don't you?"

Heidi paused for a moment, thinking her next words carefully. She could see that Kim was getting annoyed by the conversation and knew that if she answered straight forward, it would sound like she support Mcfist which she is, "Why do you ask?" Heidi asked straight away.

Kim made eye contact with her with a bold look on her face, "Because he's an evil man. He's just making you and everyone think he's good."

"What?!" Heidi said, wide eyed and shock at the news.

Kim didn't let her friend shock to stop her from continuing, "He's just doing all those things so no one can suspect his the cause of the robot attacks always happening in your school. In fact he's the enemy of the Ninja that wears a hero's mask."

Heidi let everything sink into her, a frown also coming upon her face, "So, everything we thought. He was faking it. Why?"

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She sensed something out of place and quickly turned to a tree a few feet behind them. Heidi stared confused at her friend and opened her mouth to say something. But Kim shushed her before she could say anything. Rather than asking again, she decided to follow Kim's gaze and saw the tree.

However, there was nothing that seems odd about the tree. In fact it seem like a natural tree.

"What's wrong?" Heidi whispered to Kim.

Kimiko eventually turned away from the tree, but still kept her skeptic look. She faced Heidi with the same look, "We're being watched."

"By who?" Heidi asked, still keeping the tone of her voice down.

Kimiko grew a grin on her face, "My prodigy and his sidekick."

************************************************** ******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **************

Me: Sorry for cutting it short, but I don't want to rush things. The next chapter will contain some action and some secrets will be revealed to Randy, Howard and Heidi. I said perhaps, so it's not an assurance. Hope you liked the chapter. I thought that it's time Randy and Howard catch up and become suspicious of Kimiko's actions. If you're wondering why Theresa hasn't made her appearance here, well don't worry about that. She'll make her appearance soon in this story. Please send comments of your thoughts on the story. But don't flame.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Welcome people of the fanfiction universe. Here is another chapter of Randy Cunningham: Secrets behind the Nomicon. I'm really surprise and very happy that people are reviewing, favorite and following this story. Special thanks goes to CMR Rosa for putting my story in TV trope. The story popularity is growing more than I expected and I hope it keeps up. As exchange for everyone reading this story, I'll try to update as fast as I could. Now enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7: Robot Attack!

"You're Prodigy?" Heidi asked, a confused look on her face.

Kim sighed, "It's comes with a long story." She got off the grassy ground, turning her back at the tree, "Now come with me. I have a plan for the two peepers." She gestured to a tree and began walking to it. Heidi let a smirk creep on her face, thinking about the plan the young Japanese girl was thinking. Knowing the girl, the plan would be fun and hilarious.

She got off the grass and followed her.

************************************************** ***************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****

Randy had a binocular in his hands as he watched the girls through the device. Next to him, Howard sat at the same branch eating a plate of nacho cheese. They had followed the girls to the meadow and found a tree to hide, though it was difficult for Howard to climb but they were able to climb to a branch. They listened to the girls conversation, though it was mostly Randy listening, Howard was eating his cheese and would sometimes disturb Randy.

The distance of their hiding place wasn't far from the girls, allowing Randy and Howard to listen well. Randy was surprise Kimiko knew about Mcfist, though he had once been suspicious about her being an android. She didn't have a weird accent and she certainly wasn't making conversation about The Ninja. When she turned to their hiding spot, they could have sworn she saw them.

"The girls are heading to a tree." Randy said, putting the binoculars down, "What do you think their up to?"

Howard swallowed as he chewed another cheese, "I don't know. Maybe Yamamoto is trying to lure her to somewhere."

"Aren't you worried?" Randy looked at him skeptical.

Howard laughed out loud at Randy's question. He laughed so loud that tears linked out of his eyes. Randy said nothing, but glared at his friend. However that changed as they heard a very familiar female voice.

"Same here, Howard." Heidi smirked, her hands crossed. Both boys were shocked to see Heidi and Kim standing at a higher branch. Kim snickered, brought out three ninja rings and threw it. The rings cut through the branch, sending the boys to plummet to the ground.

Randy and Howard groaned in minor pain as they got up. Luckily, they didn't suffer any injuries, though their head hurt. They looked up at the tree and watched as Heidi and Kim jumped down from the tree branch and stood before them.

"Got anything to explain, Sandy?" Heidi glared at Randy.

Randy nervously laughed as he got off from the ground. He opened his mouth to say something, thinking of a word to say that won't offend them. But Howard beat him to it as he pointed accusingly at Kim, "We should be asking you, robot."

"What?" Heidi and Kim stared at each other, confused looks on their faces.

"You heard me." Howard continued, "You're Mcfist robot android thing."

Heidi became confused at Howard claim, "Wait? You know that Mcfist is evil? How can a loser like you know about it?"

"Hey! If you must know I know the…."

"Um guys." Randy interrupted, feeling a slight tremor from where he stood. The two siblings were too busy arguing that they didn't notice the ground shaking. Randy tried to stop them, but they were too engage in their argument. It wasn't long until the ground below them exploded, shooting them to the air and back to the ground.

Quickly, they got back on their feet, all traces of the tension of before forgotten. The group of teens noticed a big figure in a cloud of dust that was close to them. It was the place they once stood and that meant that the cause of the blast was the figure. From the appearance of the figure they could tell it was a big and bulky..

"What's that?" Heidi asked, scared as she walked backwards. The cloud of dust quickly dissipated, revealing the complete and total sight of the figure.

"A robot." Randy boldly answered. True to his word, it was a robot… a Mcfist robot in fact. It was twelve feet tall, had the same color design as Mcfist other robots and was large in size.

'It doesn't look tough.' Randy thought with a smile.

He was however proven wrong at the robot's next action. It grew a few feet higher, its hands and legs opening to reveal hidden missiles and it's head growing a huge red eye.

"Me and my big mouth!" Randy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? You didn't say anything." Kim said to him.

Howard then interjected, "Hey, guys don't you think we should, oh I don't know, RUN!" The group instantly and silently agreed and ran away. Randy ran behind them, not sure about changing into the ninja. Usually, he could have run to the opposite direction, but there were the chances that the robot was attacking him.

Heidi, being the one at the front saw the school, "Everyone to the school." None of them questioned her, knowing that it was the safest place they could go. Heidi ran passed her brother, opened the back door and allowed everyone to enter. She saw the robot coming fast and quickly ran inside, locking the door behind her. She stopped to inspect the door, waiting to see any reaction.

Randy stopped running, along with Howard and Kim. They turned to Heidi, a panic look on their faces.

"What are you waiting for, let's move!" Randy shouted.

"Yeah, Heidi. Mom and Dad will kill me if you're dead!" Howard said.

Heidi shot a glare at her brother, about to say something, but something caught her attention. She quickly walked backwards from the door, not taking her eyes off the door. The swirling sounds grew louder that Randy and the others could hear it. It quickly registered to Heidi what the sounds were and she ran off to the others.

"RRRRRUUUUUNNNN!" She cried, running pass her friends and brother.

The door blasted open, leaving a massive hole in its place. The giant robot walked through the door, raised its hand and it transformed to a cannon. The teens screamed in fear, seeing the cannon charge up. Quickly, they followed Heidi's idea and ran away. The robot gave chase at them, shooting laser blasts at them, but failing to hit them.

Randy, Howard and Kim caught up with Heidi and ran down the corridor leading to the cafeteria. Along the corridor, there were two corridors that lead to different parts of the schools. When they came upon the corridor, Randy and Kim swiftly ran through the opposite corridor, leaving Howard and Heidi and run ahead to the cafeteria.

The two siblings knew their best friend left, but said nothing. Knowing them, Heidi and Howard could count on their friend to come to the rescue. The door of the cafeteria was quickly barge open as Heidi and Howard ran through. Howard quickly, closed the door, while Heidi pushed things to barricade the door.

"Are you sure you can push that?" Howard asked, holding the door as much as he could. He saw his sister try to push one of the tables in the cafeteria, but was failing. Her strength wasn't good enough to push the door totally.

Heidi strained to push the table but could only push slightly, "Yes…I can." She groaned, trying to push with much of her strength. Suddenly she felt a rush of power in her palms. She didn't pay much attention to the power and pushed the table with all her strength. The table flew right out of her hands, heading straight for the door. Howard saw the door coming and jumped out of the way and it barged through the door.

"Heidi!" Howard shot a glare at her.

"Oops." Heidi smiled nervously.

Before they could do anything, they could hear metal footsteps at the entrance. The robot stood at the entrance, its deadly eye staring at them. Heidi and Howard didn't move, too afraid to attract it's attention. The robot shifts its sight on Howard and looked at Heidi. Something about her seems to draw the robot to move towards her.

Before it got close, the Ninja appeared in a cloud of dust. He looked up to the robot and he got into a fighting stance, "Looking for me, tin can." The robot said nothing, rather it moved to a fighting stance, "Ok…." The Ninja drew out his katana, "I'll take that as a yes. Ninja jump!" He shouted and leapt at the robot.

Heidi watched as the Ninja fought the robot. Being in Norrisville high always granted the opportunity to see the Ninja fight a stank monster or a random monster. But this felt different. Maybe it was because she knew the robot was from Mcfist and the fact that she felt strange. But at the moment she shook it off and ran to her brother. She only wished that Kim could have given her camera.

"Ninja scarf!" The Ninja shouted and threw his scarf around the head of the robot. He jumped off its arm and swung on to its shoulder. The robot sent his massive hand at the Ninja, but he jumped on top of the robot head. He lifted his sword above his head, preparing to strike down at the robot, "Ninja strike!" He struck the katana down, but to his surprise his katana didn't burst through, "What?"

The robot grabbed the Ninja and threw him down to the ground. Due to the impact to the ground he felt too dizzy to move. By the time his mind was clear he realize the robot foot was above him.

"What the juice!" He yelped as the robot foot came down on him. He quickly rolled out of the way before it came down on him. He swiftly got back on his feet and looked behind him to see Howard and Heidi, "Hey, people I never met before, how do I kill it?"

Howard and Heidi stared at the Ninja with a questioned look.

"What? I'm running out of ideas." He shrugged his shoulders. He quickly sensed something heading towards him fast and jumped out of the way. Heidi and Howard fell down on the ground as a missile flew pass them and hit the ceiling.

The Ninja landed on the table and sighed, "This would have been a good time to have the Nomicon."

"Good thing I'm still here." Kim's voice echoed. The robot stopped its destruction and looked up at the source of the voice. It saw Kim standing on the ceiling fan with a smirk on her face.

"Hi." She waved at the robot. Like a response, it targets its cannon directly at her and fired at her. Kim stood in the ceiling fan, waiting for the right moment. When the missile came closer, she jumped off and the missile destroyed the fan. Kim landed on the ground safely and turned to the Ninja, "Listen up, Ninja. To beat a powerful foe you must use your surroundings and his attacks against him."

"Use its attacks against him." He muttered to himself, thinking deeply of the words, "Wait, how do you…" He began to ask her, but was interrupted as the robot shot a missile at Kim. Luckily, she jumped out of the way of the missile.

The Ninja took Kim's words carefully and studied the fight between Kim and the robot. If it weren't for the fact that he, along with his friends are in danger, he would have been tripping and fascinated at Kim's moves.

"That's it!" He shouted, an idea already formed. To make his plan in action, he ran to the robot and stood behind it, "Hey, stupid robot! What type of robot attacks a little girl?"

"I heard that!" Kim glared at the Ninja.

His attempt at attracting the robot came true as it turned to face him. The robot's eye twisted to a glare, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"It can talk!" The Ninja gulped, "Who knew."

The robot targets The Ninja directly and fired. The Ninja saw the missile coming and began to run. He made sure to run as fast as he could, even when he was coming to a wall. Rather than stopping, The Ninja ran faster to the wall, running on top of it and then jumped off. He held his Ninja scarf while airborne and threw it at a ceiling fan. The scarf easily wrapped around it, allowing him to swing towards the robot.

The robot saw the Ninja coming and targets another missile at the Ninja.

"Ninja rings!" He shouted and threw three rings at the robot. The rings hit the missile the robot was preparing to fire, causing it to explode. The robot looked at its destroyed cannon hand, but then looked forward and saw its former missile coming. The missile hit the robot and it exploded to pieces.

With the robot destroyed, Heidi and Howard immediately rushed out from under the table. They had stayed hidden under the table, knowing that the Ninja could handle himself. Both siblings had to endure each other company before the fight was over.

The Ninja turned beside him and saw Heidi and Howard walking his way, "How…..I mean kids that I don't know. Are you and the girl ok?"

"Sure." Howard frowned, "But maybe next time let the missile hit her."

Heidi shot a glare at her brother, but said nothing. Having gone through today, she really wanted to leave and get back home. Then when school starts on Monday she would tell the school about the battle, minus the part about Kim fighting the robot.

"But what I still can't figure out is why your sword couldn't cut through the robot." Heidi mentioned, thinking about the battle.

"Firstly, Heidi, it's a katana, not a sword. And two it's simple." Kim walked to them, "The Sorcerer is getting more powerful. He must have combined his magic with Mcfist robot, making a powerful weapon." At the mention of the Sorcerer, Randy and Howard stared shocked at Kim. She saw their confused faces; she could see one even behind the Ninja mask. She smirked as a response, "It also means that we'll need to be ready." She looked specifically at The Ninja, her smirk turning to a grin, "That means you, Randy Cunningham will have to train more than usual."

"I'm not Randy Cunningham!" Randy quickly protested, "In fact who is Randy Cunning…." Before he could complete his word, Kim grabbed his mask and pulled it off his head. With the mask removed, the suit unraveled in a blinding brown/red light before it died and revealed a very surprised Randy Cunningham.

"What the juice?!"

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

Me: Did you like the chapter? I hope you did? Sorry that no secret was revealed, but in my defense I said perhaps. If you're thinking that Howard is being mean, then don't think that way. He's just annoying Heidi. Please review your thoughts on the chapter, I would like to know you're thoughts on the fighting scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello readers and welcome to another chapter of Randy Cunningham: Secrets behind the Nomicon. Thanks for the reviews and following this story, I really appreciate it. I'm really surprise and happy about the number of reviews, favorite and follows. All of your reviews inspired me to continue this story and always thinking about it. Here's the chapter.

Chapter 7: Reactions.

"Wow, she fainted." Howard said, looking down at his unconscious sister.

Kim shrugged, "I knew she would. I guess finding out Mandy…."

"It's Randy!" Randy interjected, glaring at her, "Are you becoming her now? Besides I want to know how…."

Kim interjects, pressing her finger against his lips and completed his sentence, "…I know you're identity? I'll explain later." She moved to the unconscious Heidi and lifted her by her shoulders, "Just help me carry her back home."

Randy opened to his mouth to say something, but shook his head against it. At the moment he decided to hold his questions until they were somewhere safe. He walked to Heidi and lifted her by the legs. From there, Kim and Randy carried Heidi out of the Cafeteria and out of the school. It wasn't easy to carry Heidi all the way to Randy's home, mostly because they didn't want to be seen.

Luckily, there weren't too many people on the streets and the road was cleared of cars. It was mostly because it was Saturday and most people of Norrisville had gone to the Whoope world Amusement Park. Randy and Kim were able to get into Randy's house since it was the closest and got into his room. They carefully dropped Heidi on Randy's bed.

Randy sighed in relief, wiping a few sweat off his forehead. It wasn't easy carrying someone to his house, especially the stress of his secret discovered. He turned back to Kim, a serious look on his face, "Ok, I tried being the nice guy, but now I need answers."

Kim smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, "And what will that be, Ninja."

"Don't say that out loud." Randy said, looking nervously to the window.

"Relax there's no one here besides us." Kim said, still keeping a smile on her face, "Before I explain we should wait until Heidi wakes up."

"But that can take hours."

Howard sprang off from a bean bag and smirked, "Oh, I got an idea." He rushed out of the room, leaving two confused teens behind. Kim glanced at him, expecting him to explain Howard's idea. But as a response, Randy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. It was long as Howard ran back inside with a bucket of water in his hand, "This is going to be good."

Kim's eyes flew wide as she watched Howard run to Heidi, "Howard, don't!"

However, Howard didn't listen and prepared to pour the water on Heidi's head. But before he could, Heidi, without waking up, shot up her hand at the bucket, causing it to flip in the air and dumb the water on Howard. His hair and body was soaked in water and to make things worse, his head got stuck in the bucket. Randy looked back at Heidi, a surprise look on his face. She wasn't even awake as she snuggled comfortably on his bed.

"Ok, what the juice was that?" Randy asked Kim.

"Reflex." Kim answered and shrugged her shoulders, "I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen." Kim looked back at Heidi and touched her fore head with her finger. She trailed her finger from her forehead, passing her chest and stopped at the stomach. When she got to the stomach, she placed her full palm on it and it glowed with a blue glow.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked, curious at her action

Howard replied, trying to remove the bucket off his head, "I wouldn't know, Cunningham! I can't see!" Randy turned to his friend and quickly ran to his aid. Kim giggled as she watched Randy try to remove the bucket, but to no use. She looked back at her glowing palm on Heidi's stomach and removed it. No sooner, Heidi woke up with a moan.

"What's going on?" Heidi yawned, stretching her hand and saw Kim, "Hey, Kim I had the worst nightmare. I dreamed that Candy was the Ninja."

"That wasn't a dream." Kim said in a neutral tone. Heidi glanced at Randy and Howard, desperately trying to get the bucket off Howard's head. It soon came to be that Randy held the bucket while Howard tried pulling his head. It took a few tugs from Howard before his head was free from the bucket, but he lost his step and fell backwards to the ground.

Heidi grew a sly smile on her face as she looked specifically at Randy, "I have to blog about this."

"What?" Howard and Kim said in unison.

"NNNNOOOO." Randy rushed towards her.

However, Heidi sprang off from the bed and leapt out of his way. She landed at the other side of the room, her phone in her hand and ready to use. Randy glanced at Howard, signaling what they should do. Howard nodded in response and charge toward Heidi. Before she could react, Howard knocked the phone off her arm and knocked to the ground.

"Get off me!" Heidi yelled.

Howard shook his head, "No way, Heidi. This isn't a picnic for me either."

Heidi watched as Randy ran to her phone and gasped. No way was she going to let him touch her phone, especially when she's so close to telling the public the true identity of the Ninja.

She pushed Howard with amazing strength and dashed to her phone. However, Randy grabbed it and shouted in triumphant. He wasn't expecting Heidi to tackle him to the ground, knocking the phone a few meters on the ground. Randy and Heidi glanced at each other and noticed their faces were close. They shriek in embarrassment, quickly forgetting what just and quickly sprung to the phone.

Heidi was in the lead, closing up to the phone. She was close to getting the device when a hand stretched out in front of her and grabbed the phone. She looked up to ho the hand belongs to and saw Kim.

"Kim, can you give me my phone back?" Heidi asked in a rush, getting back to her feet, "I have to blog the Ninja's identity now." Howard walked to his best bro, rubbing his head. After being knocked off by Heidi, he bumped his head against the wall and had lost unconsciousness for a minute. It wasn't serious and he was now awake to see his best friend looking desperately to Kim. He was confused by the scene, but it then registered to him when he saw Kim with the phone.

Kim had the phone in her hand, a sly smile on her face. She glanced at her friend and then to Howard and Randy. She already knew what to say as she looked back at Heidi, "No, I can't let that happen, Heidi."

"What?" Heidi, Randy and Howard shouted in unison.

Kim snickered as she put the phone in her pocket, "You heard me. I expected this to happen; after all I am an eight hundred year old girl with Ninja moves and knowledge that has been passed down for centuries."

Randy and Howard stared at her with confused looks. She didn't look like a centuries old girl, that is if it's possible. Randy couldn't comprehend if she was tricking them or just playing a practical joke.

"Ok, I'm confuse." Howard said, scratching the top of his hair, "You're an old hag?"

Kim shot him a glare, "Don't call me that!" She sighed, releasing the anger away, "It does sound like that, doesn't it. I'm no old hag and if you call me that then I'm make sure you'll be joining the Sorcerer."

Howard gulped and shut his mouth with his hand. Randy stared at her, further confused about how she knew the Sorcerer.

"How do you know who the Sorcerer is?" Randy asked, pointing a finger at her, "And don't dodge it this time."

Kim paused for a moment, "Answer this riddle and you'll figure it out. I was a very important book with all the knowledge my owner will need, what am I?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Randy asked, getting frustrated with her.

"Think clearly of what happened yesterday." Kim replied.

Randy opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. He began thinking about yesterday and what the riddle meant. It felt so easy, but hard at the same time. Randy turned to his friend, thinking he would have an answer. Howard didn't know, mostly because he wasn't paying much attention of the riddle.

Heidi glanced at Kim, an eyebrow raised. She had decided to listen and find out the outcome of Kim's riddle. When she heard the riddle she couldn't think of the answer. Clearly, it was meant for Randy to answer and only hi m could answer it.

Then the answer came to Randy. Having thought of the yesterday, he figured out the answer. The riddle was based on him, the owner and the Ninja Nomicon was the very important object. He further thought about it and came to a realization.

He looked back at Kim, eyes wide open, "Are you the…."

"Yes, Ninja." Kim grew a grin on her face, "I AM THE NINJA NOMICON."

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ******************

Me: Well that was intense. I hope you all liked the chapter, it was just knocking me to write and post it. Anyway, updates of this story and my other ones will be limited to weekends. School is opening for me on Monday and I'm not allowed to write stories on the weekdays because I have to study. Please review, favorite and follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello my dear readers, I'm so sorry for updating late, but at least I didn't take a month. I noticed my last chapter was good, but not better than I expected. But unfortunately this chapter might not be my best. Please tell me what you think about it.

Chapter 8: Questions.

Randy stared at Kim, his mouth wide open and his eyes widened. It never occurred to him-that is if it was possible-that the Ninja Nomicon was or should he say is a human girl. His best friend, Howard was the same expression as Randy and Heidi was confused about everything. During her time with Kim, she never got to know her connection with the Ninja.

The teens couldn't hold the questions were wanted answered and began asking.

"How the juice are you're the Nomicon?"

"What's the Nomicon? Better explain this, Kim."

"Why didn't you help me when…?"

The questions went on for long that it began to annoy Kim. Rather than wasting her voice, Kim threw two balls to the ground, causing a loud bang sound that hurt everyone's ears except Kim.

"Ow!" They yelped, holding their ears.

Before any of them could speak up, Kim spoke, "Look I know a lot of you have answers and I'll explain, so be quiet and listen."

"Wait. What do you mean….Ow!"

BANG!

"Ow!" Randy yelped as Kim threw the bang balls again.

"What did I say about being quiet?" She looked at all of them with a strict look. Howard opened his mouth to protest, but earned a glare from Randy and Heidi that shut him up. Randy sat down on a purple bean bag, Howard followed and sat next to his best bro while Heidi sat at the edge of Randy's bed. They all stared at Kim, waiting for her to start. She sighed deeply to herself and began to explain.

As she explained, she left out some parts about herself becoming the Ninja Nomicon, saying they will find out in the future. She also told them about her history with Heidi and some things about Norrisville centuries ago. She gave a brief explanation of the first Ninja and the Sorcerer. Most of everything she said was what she had shown or told Randy and Heidi in the past.

Randy was mostly surprise about her history, but still couldn't get over the fact that the Ninja Nomicon was a girl. He blushed when he remembered the times when he put the Nomicon in some awkward places. He only hoped that she wouldn't mention about it.

"Hold it, Yamamoto." Howard said, interrupting her explanation, "If Heidi is a reincarnation of your friend then what about me and Randy?"

Kim put her thumb against her chin, pretending to think about it, "Nope. You two never had one."

"That wonks!" Howard frowned and folded his hands with a pouting look.

"Actually, after when Heidi-well past Heidi- died, I went through some scrolls in her room and found a reincarnation ability scroll. It's when a ninja calms his or her mind and focus on their chi-energy to engulf their entire body."

"That's so honking bruce!" Randy exclaimed, "I can't wait to try one."

"No way, ninja boy." Kim shook her head, "If I remembered right you made a dead evil genius come back to life."

"You can't hold that against me." Randy said, looking straight at Kim. She gave a stern look and cocked her eyebrow up, forcing Randy to confess, "Fine you can but I handled it...with some help." Heidi stared at Randy, curious of the incident. Being the number one host of Norrisville High only gossip show and the most popular girl, Heidi knew about the incident that occurred with Mr. Driscoll's skeleton coming to life. She just didn't know it was Randy's fault in the first place.

Kim replaced her expression with a stern look, "Besides, the reincarnation ability is a move only intended for cases in the future. I don't think we'll have to resort to that anytime soon."

"But why didn't you tell us-or at least me?" Heidi asked.

Kim smiled, "Because it wasn't time. I couldn't just go to Randy and say 'hey, ninja I got ninja duties for you'?"

"Ha! She said 'duty'." Howard laughed.

"But this is so bruce!" Randy exclaimed, showing his excitement, "Did I say bruce? I meant this is the Cheese! And so honking Bruce!"

"Thanks." Kim giggled, a blush formed on her face, "But I didn't come for the fun, mostly because I didn't have a choice from the start."

The excitement Randy felt dropped, having heard the last part Kim said. Even though she seems all smiles, Randy could tell she was hiding something. Heidi must have noticed the same thing as she had the same confused look. Howard didn't bother, in fact seeming less interested by the second.

"What do you mean by from the start?" Heidi and Randy asked unison.

Kim expected them to ask, but showed no expression but her genuine smile, "You find out soon enough. Besides, there's something worse than that." She frowned as she stated those words.

"Yeah right." Howard rolled his eyes. He gave Randy a playfully nudge as he smile confidently, "There's nothing here Cunningham can't handle, right Randy?"

"Sure." Randy chuckled nervously as he gave a fake smile. Usually, he would have been spoken up confidently and stating about how he was sometimes in the 'zone', but having been the Ninja for the past few months he had learnt things weren't too easy. And noticing the frown on Kim's face didn't help him become confident.

Howard didn't notice the fake smile on Randy as he patted his back, "See he can handle it."

"Really?" Kim couldn't help but cock a smirk, "Then he wouldn't have any trouble facing the Sorcerer face to face, huh?"

"Of course he….said WHAT?" Howard mouth flew open, eyes wide open.

The same expression went for Heidi and Randy.

"Do you mean the same guy that killed my previous life?" Heidi asked, rushing her words very fast.

Kim didn't answer, but nodded once. Heidi couldn't handle the news and fainted as she fell to the ground. However, neither Randy nor Howard bothered to help her, frozen in the mix of fear and shock.

Kim dropped her smile as she continued, "I get that you're all afraid and so am I."

"But how could you be afraid?" Randy doubted her, "You're the Ninja Nomicon! You know everything."

Kim frowned as a memory came to mind. She tried to say a word, but feared about its consequences.

"Well?" Howard shot a glare at her, "Are you or are you just a frightened little girl?"

Suddenly Kim brought herself back to reality. All traces of sadness were gone as she faced them with a stern face, "I'm not little, Howard and you'll never understand! Do you know how's it's like to be nothing but a book that's passed down from one ninja to another, during the same routine and waiting to finally be free…" She paused herself, letting her words sink into the two boys, "My friends, family, everything and everyone I love is gone and now I have to deal with helping the Ninja save the world as according to that stupid prophecy. I don't know everything, but I know what is, was and needs to be done."

She turned her back at them, ready to leave and comfort herself. She was about to head to the door when she felt a hand grip her wrist. Curiously and a bit surprised, she looked to the owner of the hand and came to see Randy.

"What did the prophecy say?" Randy asked in a soft tone.

Kim couldn't help but form a grin on her face, "You should know, Randy. I already told you."

"So the prophecy was?" Randy asked, having forgotten about it.

"The time is coming when the evil shall rise. The world will be in great danger and the spell will be broken. The Ninja must be prepared, alert and willing to risk everything to save the world." She quoted the prophecy, though she knew Randy already knew, "Besides, you shouldn't be worried. Howard did say you could handle it and I'm sure you won't need some training." She turned away from him and left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving a shocked Randy standing.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Randy said to Howard before running off to meet up with Kim.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

Me: Hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry if the chapter isn't good enough but I tried to make have some humor and tension. I don't know if I did good so please tell me what you think. The normal story humor will return in the next chapter and more. The next chapter will also feature Theresa first appearance in the story and she and Randy will go on a date, though I won't say much about it. However, I don't know where or which place they could go on a date so please tell me your ideas. Theresa will also serve her own purpose in the story. As for RandyXHeidi followers, don't think I've forgotten about them. Please review and I'll update very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone and welcome to another fantastic chapter of Randy Cunningham: Secrets behind the Nomicon. I'm sorry to say this but this chapter won't have Theresa's first appearance. I'm still thinking about the dating plot - their conversation before and during the date. However, I have great news for you all. The next chapter will also contain some HeidiXRandy moment. After watching an episode of Austin and Ally, the idea sprung and I'll be using a romantic moment in it. In order words, the next chapter will contain HeidiXRandy and TheresaXRandy. It's a bonus thing for both shippers! Now enjoy the chapter while I get work on the next one.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

Chapter 9: Ninja Training

After catching up with Kimiko, Randy explained himself and begged her to train him. He wasn't proud about it, but she was the Nomicon and so it was her duty to teach him. Luckily, she accepted without a second thought. However, training with Kim was not going to be like entering into the Nomicon since she no longer the Ancient book or could become it again.

But they needed a place to train without anyone knowing. The rest of the day, Kim led him to east part of the town which was in the woods.

"Are you sure about this, Kim?" Randy asked, following her from behind, "It's good for camping but I've heard there're wild animals."

Kim snickered, "Well, will that be a problem for the Ninja and an eight hundred old girl with ancient Ninja knowledge?" Randy opened his mouth to respond, but closed it, knowing her question was rhetorical. He continued following her, quiet and just letting her lead the way. They crossed through some ponds, some large tree trunks and surprisingly didn't encounter any wild animals.

"Well here we are." Kim stopped at a large clearing. The clearing was big enough to occupy a place. What was more odd was that the grass was low level and soft.

However, Randy didn't see what was special about it. He had been expecting something big and amazing, but instead was confused, "Ok…I'm confuse. What am I suppose to see?"

Rather than answering, Kim walked forward and her hands glowed violet. She moved her hands forward and began waving them in the air. It seems more like she was dancing as she twirled, skipped and sometimes clapping her hands.

"Is she...Wow!" He began, but stopped when he saw a house fading into existence. It soon occurred to him that Kim was the cause. She continued her moves before coming to a stop and shot her hands forward, shooting a blue rays at the house. With the rays hitting the fading house, it came into full view, fully stable. Kim dropped her stance as she breathed out in relief.

"Done." She muttered under her breathe.

"This is so BRUCE!" Randy exclaimed, running to her side.

"You're welcome." Kim smiled, "This is the only surviving dojo of the Norsu Nine."

Randy gave her a dumbfound look, "Did you say the Norsu Nine dojo?"

Kim nodded silently.

"This is officially the CHEESE!"

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

Randy spouted of his bed, his alarm clock beeping furiously and lazily sat at the edge. He gazed at the alarm clock and his eyes grew widen.

"Eight-thirty?!" He cried out, jumping off his bed and running into the showers.

He was again late for school, meaning another detention from Mrs. Driscoll. Ever since he started training with Kimiko two days ago, he got less sleep due to exhaustion from the training he got. He silently thanked the heavens that his mum was out of town so he wasn't in deeper trouble than he is now.

He swiftly got dressed, took his breakfast and ran out of the house with his bike. However, when he got to the doors of the school, he heard screaming and the entrance doors were barged open as students ran out in panic. Randy, luckily had gotten out of the way of the stampeding students and looked into the school halls to see a stanked Bucky and Buttermaker trashing the halls.

"You just love doing this to me." Randy said, looking to the skies. He let out a frustrated groan as he put on his ninja mask, allowing the suit to wrap around his body and giving him the skills of a ninja, "Hey, over here!" He shouted, getting the stanked Bucky and Buttermaker attention.

Seeing him in sight, the stanked Bucky and Buttermaker let out a furious roar. Randy seems unbothered as he clutched his fists and got into a fighting stance, "Yeah, let's get this over with." He said and dashed straight at them.

************************************************** **********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **********

The Ninja let out a battle cry, leapt forward to the air with his foot straight as he attacked Kim. She cracked a smirk, slightly moving to her side and avoiding the attack. For a moment, The Ninja landed a few feet from her, turning back to her direction and then began charging straight at her.

"Ninja tornado kick!" He shouted and sent a kick at her. Kim however leapt backwards, avoiding the attack. But Randy didn't stop as he then began sending spin kicks at her. Kim tried to avoid it, jumping backwards. But then The Ninja paused his attack, taking a standing stance, "Ninja Omega spin!" He shouted and dashed towards. He leapt off the air, began spinning as he came close to Kim.

Seeing the Ninja coming in full force, Kim had her wrist before her to block the attack. She however didn't count the impact as Randy sent a furious kick that sent her flying straight to a wall. Her back hit the wall before she fell off and hit the ground.

Weakened, Kim let out a soft moan. Despite it being small, The Ninja heard it and saw her weakened state.

"Kim!" He cried and ran to her aid. He got down to his knees and helped her to face him, "Are you ok?"

She cracked a grin, "Gotcha." Before Randy could react, she swiftly grabbed his wrist and forced him to the ground with his hand twisted on his back, "Never dropped your guide!"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" The Ninja yelped, feeling his hand was about to be dislocated, "I give!"

"Say uncle."

"Ok! Uncle!"

Kim smiled and let of the Ninja. He got back to his feet, flexing his shoulder to its right shape, "What's with you, Nomi!"

"Nomi?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"It's a nick name I've been thinking." Randy said, "Back to the subject, I think we should take a break."

"Fine. Two minutes then it's time for meditation." Kim said.

"I don't mean that." Randy shook his head, "You have no idea how it's like in modern time. I do have another life. I know I have to stop The Sorcerer and stuff, but I'm also a kid."

"Fine." Kim scoffed, "You have the day off!"

However, The Ninja was not done, "Thanks, but I also want you to come to Norrisville high with me as a normal teen."

Kim grew nervous. It wasn't that she hadn't gone to school, but she knew how Randy's school was. It was just like the High school she went to, except it was a lot worse. After she revived the Norsu Nine dojo, she had made it her own home, not even for a second thinking about going to school.

Before Randy knew it, Kim ran off, "NNEEEVVVVEERR!"

"Get back here!" The Ninja ran to catch up with her.

************************************************** *********************(LINE BREAK)*******************************************

Hope you liked the chapter. Again, I'm sorry for not including the chapter I said I would. But I assure you and promise that the chapter will have HeidiXRandy moment and TheresaXRandy time. Until then I'll be writing the next chapter and it will be long chapter. Please send your review, but no flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my dear readers. I am proud to introduce the first appearance of Theresa, which means the RandyXTheresa begins in this chapter. However, there will be some HeidiXRandy shipping. Now enjoy the fic.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

Chapter 10: Love interests

"Let's go of it, Kim!" Randy groaned, pulling Kim from the legs.

"No!" Kim protested as she tightened her grip on the object.

"Don't be a baby!"

"I'm not!"

"Then let go of Principal Slimotivz's car."

In better view, Kim was actually holding the trunk of the passenger door of Principal Slimovitz. Yesterday, Randy had convinced Kim to come with him to school. It wasn't easy, mostly when she used her ninja stealth to hide in the shadows. Her recent protesting behavior was being childish, but Randy was determined to get her to experience modern time high school.

Previously, they were getting close to the school and were passing through the parking lot. Kim had seen the school from the distance, became nervous and held the nearest thing that she could get and that was Principal Slimovitz car.

Now back to the present.

"You can't make me!" Kim protested, holding her grip to the door.

Randy face palmed, "Seriously, you're my teacher." He murmured.

"I heard that!"

Randy sighed deeply, "Ok, Kim. What's your deal against school? I get it isn't easy, but I expected better from you." He frowned as he let go of her legs, allowing them to hit the ground. Kim felt uneasy, tilting her head to face him with a worried look. Randy didn't seem to notice as he continued in a sad tone, "If you don't want to come then I shouldn't force you."

Randy then turned from her, the depressed look on his face as he began to walk away. Kim felt guilty seeing him that way. Immediately, she made up her mind and ran towards him, blocking his path.

"Look, I'm sorry ok." She apologized, keeping away from eye contact, "Believe it or not I'm nervous. It's just that I've never been in a school for centuries, literally."

"So what should I do?" Randy asked, keeping a neutral voice.

"Nothing, I'm coming with you…" She smiled, "Willingly."

Randy returned the smile and then exclaimed, "Gotcha!"

"What?" She said, confused. It then occurred to her and she shot Randy a glare, "You tricked me!"

"Duh!" He said and began walking away, "I learn from the best remember?"

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and grin, "Indeed, you have." She then followed him.

************************************************** **************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ******

The halls of Norrisville High were busy. There were the sounds of hundred footsteps as students walked through the halls, heading to their different goals. Among these students, Kim followed Randy, on his way to the Principal office. She kept her mind open to everything and showed no fear about it when she came across Bash. Just remembering when she first met him as the Ninja Nomicon sent shivers down her spine. But when as time passed she saw no reason to be scared and found it ridiculous that she was nervous before.

"Now remember, Nomi." Randy began to explain as they continued walking through the hall. Ever, since yesterday Randy had been calling her Nomi. Kim never minded about it, liking the nickname he called her. It reminded her of her former name, the Ninja Nomicon but now that's gone and she's back.

Randy continued, "Thanks to Heidi's special links you're able to pass as a Japanese exchange student in our school. That means we have to get you a school schedule and you'll have to meet Principal Slimovitz."

"Whatever." Kim replied, not really interested. She already knew about what to do. It wasn't going to be hard and now that she wasn't nervous she could do anything.

"Cunningham, wait up!" Howard's voice shouted from behind. The duo stopped and looked behind them to see Howard towards them. He then caught up with them, "Hey, Cunningham and….YOU!" Howard glared angrily at Kim, "What are you doing here?!"

"Attending school dummy." She replied sternly.

"What did you call me?!" Howard shot his head forward, growling through his teeth.

"You heard me!" Kim yelled and pushed her head forward. Both teens glared angrily at each other, growling through their teeth. It was like a contest to see who could growl and glare than the other. They heads were only a few meters from each other.

"Hey guys." Randy interrupted as he got between them, "Maybe we should talk about this later."

Howard scoffed, folding his arms, "Fine, but I expect an explanation, Cunningham." He said and walked away without a word.

Randy let out a sigh of relief. Though he would have to explain to Howard about bringing Kim to school, he rather looked into now. Ever since Howard called Kim a little girl, the two had become more like enemies than friends. They never talked to each other and even when they do it always resulted to an argument. Randy had long given up trying to make them friends, seeing it may never become reality.

He turned back to Kim, "So how about meeting Principal Slimovitz?"

"Sure." Kim replied. Soon, both of them walked into the door of Principal Slimovitz.

************************************************** ********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ************

The bell rang, signaling for students to head to their next classes. Randy walked the halls, heading to his next class which was Spanish. After introducing Kim to the principal, Randy stayed for a while, filling up any questions Principal Slimovitz asked. But Kim handled herself, even silently assuring him she would be ok. He left her, gave her a confident smile and left.

He entered his Spanish class, but stopped at the door when a familiar sight caught up to him. That instant, he felt nervous and almost thought of running away. He even turned his back at the class and was ready to run when he heard his teacher call back at him.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Cunningham?" His Spanish teacher, Ms. Serona Jorge asked, giving him a stern face.

Randy turned back to face her and smiled sheepishly, "Just…um…going to the bathroom."

However, the teacher's expression didn't seem to change. Her stern look already said it all – she didn't believe a word. As an only response, she pointed directly to his seat, "Seat!"

"Seating." Randy slump his head down in defeat. He walked to seat and sat down quietly. His previous nervousness caught up with him, but he put up a fake smile as he turned to his side, "Hey, Howard, funny meeting you here, huh?"

"No not really, considering we always meet in Spanish class." Howard answered with a straight look.

"Oh." Randy chuckled sheepishly.

Before any conversation could continue, Ms. Jorge interrupted.

"Class I would like you to meet our newest student." She began and gestured to a Japanese girl standing close to her.

Howard face palmed, "You have got to be kidding me."

Kim faced the class, a small on her face, "Kimiko Yamamoto, but you can call me Kim for short. I'm a Japanese exchange student and I would like to enjoy learning during my stay." She bowed in respect in front of the class.

"Ok, Kimiko, why don't you seat with Ms. Kang." Ms. Jorge gestured her to the seat next to Debby Kang who sat at the first row. Kim nodded, bowed respectably to her and took a seat next to Debby Kang.

Randy watched Kim, keeping a skeptic look on his face. He noticed Debby Kang talking to Kim, but it was in a low tone. He wanted to get better hearing and moved his head a bit forward. From his observation, it seems Kim responded with a smile to whatever question Debby was asking and then shook hands with her.

"Now, class…" Ms. Jorge said, bringing everyone's attention to the board, "If you read some Spanish during your weekend, then can you translate this to English?" She concluded. As a response, everyone groan in panic, meaning they didn't know. Randy let out the same expression and so did his best bro, Howard. The only person willing to answer was Debby who had her hand raised, "Sorry, Ms. Kang, but no."

Debby Kang put her hand down, disappointed. Howard rolled his eyes in disgust. The teacher kept looking around the class, expecting someone to answer. She was just about to give up when Kim raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Yamamoto." She said, pointing at her.

Kim stood off from her seat, "The writing on the board is missing a word. It's supposed to be 'Si, puedo ir a buscar el libro', you missed 'el' which means book. So in complete sentence in English, it will be 'Yes, I can go get the book.'"

The moment she finished, the entire class was quiet. The teacher had a dumfounded look, staring straight at Kim. The rest of the class, including Debby Kang was surprise of the Japanese girl's knowledge. Kim didn't say anything to it, but smirk as she sat back down.

"Correct, Kim." Ms. Jorge said, coming back to reality. The rest of the class got over their previous shock, but were still surprise. Already, a few of them were murmuring to each other of the girl's intelligence.

************************************************** ***********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *********

After Spanish class and a few more classes, it was lunch time and everyone was in the cafeteria. Everything was normal, not even a robot or a student got stanked. Heidi reported from her gossip studio like usual, Bash was giving Bucky a wedgie and things went well. Even despite the horrible food the cafeteria lady was serving, it didn't spoil much of anyone's mood...except their stomachs.

Howard and Randy walked to their normal table, both holding a tray.

"I seriously don't want to talk about it, Cunningham." Howard interjected before Randy could finish his statement.

"Howard, be reasonable." Randy said, "She's just here to experience the life of a normal modern teenage kid. Just give her a chance."

"Hmmm...Nope. You seem to be forgetting that she isn't in support of the Ninja having friends and if I remembered perfectly I'm your best friend."

"Yeah, I know." Randy sighed deeply, "But I'm sure she's over that."

Howard gave him a stern look, "You think so, huh? Well I don't!"

Randy sighed again, feeling like giving up. He opened his mouth to say a word when Theresa stood before them.

"Hey guys." Her voice was low in tone, like she was nervous to say something. Randy and Howard looked back at her, a friendly smile on their face.

"Hey, Theresa."

"What's up?"

A blush crept on her face as she continued staring at Randy. She shifted her head slightly and tried speaking straightly, "Can I seat here with you guys?"

"Sure." Randy replied, "But what about Debby?"

Theresa didn't answer, but pointed a few tables away. Randy and Howard followed where she pointed and saw Kim and Debby talking to each other. It seems they were having fun as small laugh could be heard from them.

"I'm so sorry about that." Randy said, feeling guilty.

"No need." She assured him, "I really think Kim is cool."

"Great." Howard groaned in frustration, "If you excuse me, I got stuff to do." He said as he got off from his table.

Randy glanced at him, "What stuff?"

"Stuff." Howard only replied before leaving. Randy watched Howard walk away, feeling guilty every second of it. He knew Howard was still angry about Kim and didn't want to be around her or any discussion about her. He felt the urge to run to him, try and convince him to be fine with Kim. But his mind rejects it, knowing Howard would blow it off.

For now he decided to get his mind off the issue.

"Sorry about that." He said to Theresa, "Howard isn't in the mood for…" He paused, thinking of what to say. He didn't want her to think Howard she was the cause of Howard's anger, "for the…um food. Yep that's it."

"Ok." Theresa didn't believe him, but shrug it off. Besides, there was a reason why she came to Randy.

She took a seat across the table and an awkward silence took place. Both teens didn't know what to say. They were times when Theresa and Randy were fine with each other company, but it was never without their friend. To contain the silence, they began to eat from their tray of food…but that didn't last for long.

"Yuck!" Both cried out, spitting out the food from their mouth.

"Was that a caterpillar there?" Theresa, out of disgust, pushed her tray away, "Next time I'm buying my lunch."

"Same here." Randy did the same as here.

They both stared at each other, the previous silence came back. But then they began to muffle, holding back laughter. However, they let it out and began to laugh hysterically. Both laugh from humor, even small tears linking from their eyes. It took a few minutes before they stopped and gasped for air.

Randy wiped a tear off his eye and sighed with a smile, "Men that was hilarious. Well besides how bad the lunch is today."

"Well said, Randy." Theresa giggled.

Another silence took place as they stared into each other. It was like they were in a trance, a trance of they own and they didn't mind. Deep inside, they felt warm as they stared into each other's eyes and thought it was nice.

"So, Randy." Theresa asked, interrupting the silence. She seems nervous about her next words, but continued, "I was wondering…that is if you're not busy then you would like to go on a date."

Randy's mind exploded, metaphorically speaking that is. His mind and body was screaming yes, but he couldn't say the word. It' not that he didn't like her, he liked her a lot. He soon noticed how blank his face looked and got back to reality. He opened his mind to answer when a thought occurred to him. After school, Kimiko was going to train him. He couldn't figure out what to do that instant. It was only two decisions; blow off his teacher and go out on a date with Theresa, but at the same time risking his duty as the Ninja or say no, break Theresa's heart and his.

"Sure, I would love to." Randy smiled.

Theresa grew a big smile, inwardly happy he said yes. During his silence, she thought he was going to object against it, but now he agree. At that moment, she felt the urge to squeal in excitement, but seeing Randy's face caused her to blush.

"Cool." She smiled back and got off her seat, "So where should we go."

Randy became dumbstruck, "I'll call you after 4 O' clock."

Theresa didn't seem to noticed as she kissed him on the cheek and walked away, blushing furiously.

"Wow." Randy heard Howard's voice and turned to see him standing behind him, a surprise look on his face.

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

Heidi sat in her studio, saying the usual things that run her show. Despite knowing Mcfist was a bad man and is her show's major sponsor, she still liked it that way. It made her realize how Mcfist had impacted so much to her show and it sickened her sometimes. However, she didn't show it.

"…And remember everyone..." Heidi continued with her usual smile, about to end her show for the day, "If you can find a digital red Nikon please call the number and you'll stand the chance of winning Mcawesome T-shirt."

She then ended the show and slumped tiredly on her chair. Sometimes being a popular girl while running a popular show wasn't easy, but it paid off. With Mcfist sponsoring her, she could also have a contest on her show. Today, she started a contest to find her camera, though she didn't say it was her own. Kim hadn't given her back her device and even hid it in the school.

The sound of a door made her to look to the door. The person standing there was the least person – besides her brother- she thought would come and he seems nervous.

"What are you doing here, Mandy?" She asked, shooting a glare at Randy, "Did anyone see you coming here?"

"No, and my name is Randy." He responded.

However, Heidi, as usual ignored the last detail, "As I said before, what are you doing here?"

"I need advise…" Randy paused, "about dating."

**************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ********************************

After school, Heidi and Randy walked home, though he had to walk ten feet away from her so no one would see them together. Randy sighed deeply, thinking how he got to this mess. It was mostly because he needed help about dating. He never been on a date and that worried him very much that he would mess up in front of Theresa. So he went for experienced help and apparently that help was Heidi.

From what Howard had told him, Heidi was a well experienced with dating. Randy was hesitant about asking here. Even if Randy and Kim were friends, Heidi didn't see Randy anywhere close to a friend. But when Randy got the courage to ask her for help, she seems hesitant, but later agreed.

After a few minute walk, Randy and Heidi arrived at her home. Howard wasn't at home and certainly not with Randy. This was because Randy had Howard distract Kim from knowing he ignored his Ninja duty. He felt bad for his best friend, especially when he hated Kim very much. Randy had to promise to hang out with him anytime Howard wanted without question.

As Heidi opened her room door, Randy came to behold her room. The walls were pink and yellow, some posters of famous rock stars hung on the wall and everything was neatly in order.

"Um, Heidi, why are you helping me?"Randy asked nervously. Heidi looked back at him, giving him a skeptic look, "Not that I don't appreciate it."

Heidi gave him a small smile, "I've dated a few guys, but I always wanted to tutor someone in dating. Besides, it's like researching the average, nervous and cute freshmen."

"Did you just call me cute?" Randy asked, taken back.

"No!" Heidi blushed furiously. Quickly, she turned to Randy and walked to a round table that stood in the middle of the room, "You have a date with Theresa in forty minutes, there's no time for questions."

"Wait. How did you know I have a date with her?" Randy grew suspicious.

Heidi didn't look back at him. Her cheeks were heating furiously and she felt nervous every second, "What did I say about questions?"

Randy sighed, deciding to drop the issue until later, "Fine, what should I do first."

"You're going on a dinner with her right?" Heidi paused, allowing her cheeks to come down. She gestured him to come to her, "When you're on your date, you approach the table first and pull the table for Theresa to sit. Now try it."

Randy nodded and took a deep breath for confidence. He did as told, pulled the table out and allowed Heidi to seat before pushing it in. Heidi could feel Randy's hands slightly touch her shoulder. She held her breathe, feeling her cheeks beginning to blush.

"So what's next?" Randy asked, unknowingly bringing her back to reality.

"Take a seat." Heidi muttered, gesturing to the seat across her. She watched as Randy did as she said; now facing her fully. Again, she felt her cheeks heating up and tried to hide it by looking under the table.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked, showing a confused look.

"No questions." She answered from underneath. 'Get it together, Heidi.' she thought to herself, 'Why are you acting this way? This is Andy we're talking about, not a super rock star.' Silently, she began to take deep breathe, giving herself some confident words. She felt the heat in her cheeks cease and knew she was ready.

"What did I miss?" She smiled, facing Randy.

"Well, um…"

"Let's continue." Heidi interrupted.

For the next few minutes, she showed him some basics, teaching what to do and not. Randy was surprise of her kind attitude, sometimes wondering if this was Heidi. The two soon found themselves enjoying each other company. Along the way, which was conversation, both laughed, especially when Randy told her the time he was chasing a robo-ape and saw some embarrassing things.

Unfortunately, all good things must last.

"Congratulations, Randy." Heidi said and stood off from her seat, "You pass."

"Yes!" Randy fist pump the air, "Thanks, Heidi. Wait…did you just call me Randy."

"Isn't it your name?" Heidi smiled slyly, "Or should I go back to calling you Sandy?"

"No, no, NO." Randy shook his head, "Just call me Randy. Well I'm off." He said and walked out the door, closing it behind him and ran as fast as he could.

Back in Heidi's room, she let out a sigh of relief, dropping her usual smile along with it. Her heart beat furiously as she recounted every second she spent with Randy. She didn't know why she felt this way and the reason for her constant blushing. Before she thought it was because she was nervous, but that couldn't be it. When her thought flew back to Randy and then to Theresa she felt like her stomach would hurl.

"What's happening to me?" Heidi whispered to herself. Clearly, this was becoming an inner battle and she was losing if she didn't figure it out soon.

Suddenly, the door opened forcedly and Randy shoved his head in, sweating and panting, "Um, Heidi."

"Yeah." She glanced at him.

"I kind of need money."

Heidi sighed and brought out her credit card, "Don't use it up."

***************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *******************************

Meanwhile, deep and underneath the Norrisville high school, the sorcerer sat on the only seat in his lonely prison. He seems to be in thought, having his hands under his chin. Earlier today, when school was still in session, he didn't make any trouble. No one was turned into a stank monster and no Mcfist robot attacked the school. Of course, this was going according to plan.

The long silence was interrupted when he heard a mouse squeak.

"What?!" He roared and looked next to him. His only friend in his rotten prison, the mouse quivered in fear, "Oh, it's you. Sorry about that. I've just been thinking lately."

The mouse looked up straight, understanding him. He squeaked again, telling him to continue.

"I'm so close to getting free and finally having my vengeance on the Ninja. But no matter what I try he manages to stop me." But then an evil smile crept on his face, "Too bad his time is almost up. Over the past five months, I've gotten close to full power. Look at this…" He showed the mouse the metal and enchanted chains holding him, "They're weakening." True to his words some cracks of rust could be seen.

The mouse squeaked.

The Sorcerer's eyes flew wide in realization, "You're right! She'll begin to suspect my actions if I don't act fast."

Again, the mouse squeaks.

"You ask what I'm going to do?" He got off his seat and smiled grimly at the mouse, "Well why don't you find out yourself." Before the mouse could react, he grabbed him off the ground, "Sorry about this."

The mouse suddenly became scared, shaking fiercely. As the Sorcerer gripped him, yellow stank began to engulf the mouse. The Sorcerer laughed sinisterly and threw the mouse up to the air, now engulfed in yellow stank.

"Go my dear friend and destroy the Ninja!"

The ball of yellow stank, within was the mouse. In his yellow ball stank form, he passed through the pipes, then the vents and finally into the school. The laughter of the Sorcerer could be heard from within the halls as the yellow stank grew in size. Within seconds, a monstrous mouse burst through the door and growled furiously to the air. His nails were fiercely sharp, he had saber tooth teeth and his eyes were yellow.

The monstrous mouse sniffed the air, trying to find the scent of his prey. Within seconds he found it and growled openly in the air before running off.

***********************************************(LI NE BREAK)******************************************** ***********************

That's right everyone, I'm bringing the Sorcerer's mouse into this. Those he have a name or something that he is called other than a mouse. The yellow stank will be explained later on and along will Heidi's sudden feelings. Just know I'm not rushing her emotions and there is a reason for her feeling for Randy. I know this chapter doesn't have the date yet, but I thought that I would rush things if I put it in this chapter. But at least, I delivered my promise of HeidiXRandy and RandyXTheresa. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the shippings. Did you like it? Hate it? Or neutral. I'll also accept advice as long as it isn't flames.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello and Welcome back to another hilarious and action pack chapter of Randy Cunningham: Secrets behind the Nomicon. Sorry about the late update, I lost interest in the story a while back since my cable is out for the month. However, I won't stop writing this story until I'm sure its finish. Now enjoy!

Chapter 11: The date.

Theresa's house came into view as Randy came closer. His heart was pounding violently with every pace he took. The more he thought about the date, the more nervous he became. An inner battle was going within him, but he was unsure about what he should do about it. For once he actually wished a Mcfist bot, any kind at all, to burst right in front of him. But sadly that wasn't happening.

Soon enough, Randy stood at the front porch, wearing his usual casual clothes and holding a bunch of lily flowers, "Okay, Randy you can do this. Just don't think about messing it up." As he spoke confidently to himself, he clutched his fist and knocked the door twice.

"Just a minute." The response sounded like Theresa.

'Okay I can't do this!' Randy grew nervous, looking around frequently for a way out. He found hims body frozen to move, despite his mind telling him to get out, 'Move stupid legs!" He tried as much to move but couldn't. It was like his own body was against him.

He could hear footsteps coming from the other side of the door and began to panic, well his face showed it. The footsteps increased and soon the door numb twisted. It felt like hours to Randy as he began to panic. The door soon opened, revealing Theresa in her outfit.

However, when Theresa opened the door, instead of facing a panic and nervous Randy, she met a cool headed and confident Randy.

"Hey Randy." She smiled. She wore a purple shirt with green strikes and at the shoulder side and black pants.

Randy graciously represented the flowers to her, "Here you go. Shall we head to dinner date?"

"Sure." She giggled, accepting a flower and took a sniff of it.

Randy stepped aside, allowing her to walk first before he fist pump the air, "Yes!" he kept his voice at minimum, "I wonder how Howard is holding up Kim." He shrugged the thought, knowing Howard knew what to do. He caught up with Theresa and both began walking, enjoying each others company.

***********************************(LINE BREAK)****************

Meanwhile…

"Howard, for the sixth time, where is Randy?!"

Howard kept himself busy, sitting on his living room couch and flipping through channels. The sound of the door bang shut confirmed who just arrived and he certainly knew who it was. Other than him, no one was at home, except the angry Japanese girl that just came.

As he continued watching the show blankly, a familiar female figure stood before the TV, obstructing his view. Her arms were crossed and a scolding across her face as she faced Howard.

"Where's Randy?"

Howard perked up his eyebrow, "Randy who?"

"Randy Cunningham."

Howard paused, glancing at the ceiling and then back at her, "Does he have purple hair, is really tall and has a Ninja mask?"

She nodded firmly.

"Nah, haven't heard of him." Howard shrugged his shoulders.

"What?!" Out of anger, she grabbed his collar, lifting off the couch and forcing him to face her eyes, "Listen hear and listen good you big oaf! Randy is late for his Ninja lesson and unless you don't want to see your insides anytime soon I suggest you tell me where he is!"

Howard shuddered, both out of fear and disgust. He tried saying a word, something at least to get the girl to leave him. If glares could kill he'll be dead by now and right now he didn't feel like dying. But at the other side he couldn't betray his best bro. what could he do?

"Um, Randy...you could come out of my closet now." His voice shuttered as he looked to the stairs.

Kim followed his sight to the stairs and smirked, "Thanks big oaf." She let her grip off Howard, allowing him to fall to the ground on his butt, "I guess not all boys are bright." Too proud of herself, she walked up the stairs and went to Howard's room.

When she got there, she came to the presence of Howard's room. It was a bit messy with his bed disarranged, a left over pizza lying on a desk and a pile of clothes lying at the center of the room. She shuddered at the appearance and shifted her eyes to the closet.

She took fast pace, clutching her fists as she got closer, "Alright, Randy! You better get out of there now!"

However, there was no immediate response. She let out a slight growl and grabbed the handles to the closet. Then with force, she pulled it open, "Gotcha!" But as she opened it, instead of finding Randy, she found no human, other than an irritating smell, "Wait where…OW!"

She was caught off as someone shoved her forcedly into the closet. Realizing she has been tricked, she got off the floor and tried getting to the door, but it was locked shut.

"Howard!"

Said boy snickered, holding a key to the closet, "Who's the bright one now?"

*****************************************(LINE BREAK)********************

By the meantime, Randy and Theresa entered a good restaurant. It was one of the many restaurants that Mcfist owned, but it wasn't the best like the one down the street. From what Randy leant from Heidi, he shouldn't try to be too expensive and fancy looking, so he brought him and Theresa there to eat.

Inside, it was quiet nice. People were eating in different tables and booths and a game arcade was just at the right. Randy has been there before, not for the food, but more for the games, he even got a high score in few. Among the few people, he led Theresa to an open table, pulled the chair for her and pushed it back in when she sat.

From there, he went to his own seat across her and sat down, facing her, "So what do you think?"

"It's very sweet of you, Randy." She gave a warming smile. Randy felt like his heart just sank, watching her smile made him to return his.

"Excuse me, ma'am and sir. Would you like to order?"

"Yeah, we'll…Heidi!" Randy's eyes flew wide. The person, or rather the waiter, looked a lot like Heidi. Though the waiter had a black mustache and her hair pulled into a bun and hidden underneath a beanie, she looked more like a man, but Randy could tell she was using an art of disguise, considering he's used one before.

Quickly, he tried to cover up his mistake, "I mean yeah we'll have something nice."

The waiter nodded, "I might suggest asking the young lady to choose first." She gestured the pen she held and pointed to Theresa. Randy understood what she meant and nodded.

But thankfully, Theresa was oblivious to what's going on. She simply brought up her menu and began ordering. It wasn't much and soon the waiter aka Heidi got them their orders and walked away. But just as she did, Randy excused himself from Theresa and followed Heidi.

"What's the juice, Heidi?" He halted behind her, arms crossed and giving a slight stern face.

The waiter halted, back still facing Randy, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Randy face palmed, "Heidi, you're using the art of disguise Kim thought me several months ago."

"Fine." She sighed, using her normal voice and turned to Randy. Clearly, her face looked guilty as she tried to avoid eye contact, "I wanted to know about your date. I know it's wrong, but I thought you might need help."

"Heidi, I get your trying to help me out –okay that's just odd to say. Besides, I can handle myself and got the date handled. But how did you even get a job here so fast, this place is suppose to be run by robo-apes."

Heidi chuckled sheepishly, her right hand behind her head, "Let's just say one of them took a forced vacation trip to Canada."

*******************************(LINE BREAK)****************

"Open the door, Howard!" She continued banging forcedly to get Howard's attention. But, like the past hour, she was ignored.

Outside the closet, Howard was sitting on a bean bag, his hands and most of his attention on the new Grave Puncher gameboy. He paid no attention to the constant banging and would shrug it off with a smile. As much as he likes…no love keeping Kimiko locked, he was a bit concerned. But then again it could be that he needed to use the bathroom.

"No way, Yamamoto, Randy is counting on me, besides this isn't a picnic for me either." Howard managed to say as his eyes were still staring at the game screen.

"That's a lie. You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Howard cocked a grin, "Am I that predictable?"

As he continued playing his game, he noticed something odd. Not by sight, but by sound. The odd feeling made him to be concerned as he pause his game and faced the locked closet Kim was in. For the past few minutes she stopped banging and talking. While he would be relieved of the constant noise, he knew something wasn't right.

Consciously, he walked to the door and looked through the key hole. It was dark inside, but he could see a glowing ball of blue light approaching the door.

Then it dawned on him of what it was.

"Ahhh!" He cried as he leapt out of the way just before the door was literally blown off its hinges. A minor dust was made before it died down to reveal Kim, her right fist glowing fiery blue.

She looked at the other side of the room and saw Howard on the ground, about to get up. But before he could, she grabbed him by the collars and raised him off the ground, forcing him to face her angry eyes, "You lock me inside that closet for an hour! You better tell me where Randy is or I'll make you wish you were locked away like the Sorcerer!"

Howard gulped in fear.

**************************(LINE BREAK)*********************

Meanwhile, Randy and Theresa walked out of the front doors of Greg's Game Hole, laughing and talking about their time in the arcade. During their dinner date, Theresa mentioned her recent game experience, especially at Grave Puncher. Of course, it turned into a bragging contest and both couldn't confirm who was better.

At that minute, they rounded up their dinner date and went to the game store. The next few minutes was a blur as both tried to win the other. But at the end, Theresa lost and Randy won, as expected.

"You really beat me." Theresa smiled, "I thought I had you that sixth time."

"No way, I'm too good for that." Randy bragged, though not too much. Heidi had also mentioned he shouldn't brag too much about a subject unless it was for fun.

Theresa shifted her head, for once noticing a blond broom sweeper with a mustache sweeping while whistling to 'himself', "Hey, does that guy look familiar?"

Randy's face perked up, noticing who she was referring and stood before her, obstructing her view of the blond, "What? No. I'm never seen that guy before, maybe he's new. How about we go to that movie?" Before she could protest, Randy held her hand and dragged her.

While they left, the broom sweeper sighed in relief and said in her normal girl voice, "Men that was close." She halted in her words when she noticed a little kid staring at her, mouth and eyes wide open in shock. She smiled sheepishly, "Um, hi."

*************************************(LINE BREAK)**************

After a few minutes of walking, the couple finally arrived at the Norrisville Cinema. The front wasn't filled with much people and so was the inside. Normally, the place is packed with people, but not today since it was a school day.

Randy brought the tickets to a movie he recently heard about and led Theresa to where it would be playing. The movie had been out a month ago, but Randy never paid any attention to it when it was out. But Theresa mentioned it, since she has never seen the movie, asked Randy if they could watch it and he agreed.

He led her to where it would be playing and both found the place deserted. Besides the three people sitting at the back, it wasn't totally deserted. The movie was about to start, so the couple sat at the middle row, sitting next to each other.

The lighting in the room reduced as the movie began on the screen. As it started, Randy remembered from the pamphlet he took a while ago about the movie and knew it would be fun to watch. The movie was called Danny Phantom: Race Against time. The mood kicked in as Theresa lay her head on Randy's shoulder. The young purple haired teen became nervous at first but decided to enjoy it by wrapping his hand over her shoulder.

It was a nice moment for the couple, especially the movie as it got so interesting. That is until…

"Why does Bash have to be here?!"

The two couple's eyes flew wide open as they realized who the source of the voice belonged to. Randy gulped silently, though fear on his face as he looked to the entrance. To his worse fear, Bash and to make things worse, Mcfist stood there, mostly arguing at each other.

"If it weren't for you we wouldn't be here!" Mcfist yelled straight at him.

However, Bash, being the ignorant and idiot jerk he is didn't take it seriously, "I wanted to wedgie the band geek and no one will stop! So shut up old man!"

He then walked away, leaving a fuming, angry Mcfist by himself at the entrance. His face was literally boiling red hot, "Come back here! I'm not done yelling at you!"

"SHHEESSH!" The people a few seat away shushed him.

Mcfist opened his mouth to yell back, but bottled it inside. It's because of Bash he was here. His stepson, today at school, wedgies a band kid…what was his name, Mikey, Danty or was it Bucky. Either way, Mcfist only wanted the 'bonding moment' his darling wife wanted them to have.

Muttering angrily through his breathe, he took a seat next to Bash, which so happened to be above Randy and Theresa. Luckily, none of them argued and silence was brought back to the screen room.

"Hey, who's that kid?!" Apparently, silence didn't last. Bash pointed at the screen as he continued, "And what are does docky rings coming out of his waist?!"

Randy cringes his teeth, keeping his head low from Mcfist sight. Despite that the villain was trying to keep his temper down, Randy didn't want to take a chance. Over the time of being the Ninja, Randy knew to be careful of any villain he came across, whether in Ninja mode or teen mode.

Theresa slightly turned her head at Randy and noticed he was getting nervous. Of course she didn't know it was because of the rich man, Mcfist, sitting above them. It couldn't be Bash considering Randy had stood up against him some weeks ago, so it had to be something else.

"Randy, what's wrong? If Bash's annoying we could head to another seat."

Randy shook off the nervous look as he glanced at Theresa, "No. I'm not annoyed by him. I've dealt with things a lot schnasty that him."

"Really? Like what?" Theresa perked up her eyebrow in curiosity.

As she asked, it occurred to Randy what he said seconds ago and soon began to shutter his words, "Well, what I meant is um…well I don't…maybe…"

However, he was interrupted when Bash shouted, "BOOOO! Stupid ghost kid lame!"

"Bash will you be quiet! I'm trying to listen to the kid…um I mean watch that movie!" Mcfist cleverly yelled, noticing how Theresa and Randy were staring at him. He smiled sheepishly and turned his head away. Luckily for him, the couple turned away like nothing happened.

However, Randy knew Mcfist was getting suspicious and began to get nervous about it. What if he already knew he was the ninja? What could he do to prevent this? Right then he really wished he had the Ninja Nomicon, but that wouldn't happen again considering the ancient book of Ninja wisdom is actually a girl and she wasn't even there.

"Randy?" Theresa sighed, guilt look on her face, "Sorry for pressuring you like that. If you want, you can keep it to yourself until you're ready to tell me."

Her words made Randy to smile with all traces of nervousness cleared, "Thanks, Theresa." Then an idea brightened, something that would lead Mcfist away from suspecting him, "Well I can tell you anyway, it's not like anyone else is listening while the movie is on."

Mcfist snickered mischievously, nodding with excitement to confirm his suspicions.

"The truth is that…"

"Yes, yes, yes." Mcfist grin grew.

"I'm…"

"Almost there."

"the…"

"So close."

"new help for Heidi's show." Randy concluded with a proud smirk.

"WHAT?!" Instead of keeping his voice low, Mcfist shouted at the top of his voice, "That's it! That's the secret! I wasted all my time here just to hear that!"

"Shush!" Everyone in screen room, including Bash, Theresa and Randy shushed at him.

At this point, Mcfist was about to blow his top. His mouth was trying to seal the raging anger waiting to release, but clearly was losing the battle. However, before Mcfist could yell again, the usher, a blond girl dressed in usher clothes and wearing glasses tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." She said politely.

Mcfist grunted, "Fine!" With that, he huffed his way to the exit, forgetting to bring Bash with him.

Randy watched the whole scene and smirked at the usher. He knew who the usher is, considering this time she wasn't wearing a mustache, "Thanks, Heidi." He muttered his voice in a low tone.

Heidi nodded with a smile and walked away, knowing the couple needed some alone time. Indeed, as she left, Randy and Theresa shifted back to the huge screen, enjoying it and mostly their time together.

*****************************(LINE BREAK)********************

But just a few blocks away, Kim had a mean look on her face as she came closer to her destination. Howard had told her everything including some private and disturbing things that weren't needed to be told. But that's the effect to Kim's deadly glare, any minor foe or in her case, Howard would surrender.

"Yamamoto, wait up!" He yelled, running from behind. The reason he even followed her was because he felt guilty for telling Kim about Randy's date. If he didn't stop her, Randy and his friendship might end, but Howard wasn't going to let that happen.

"What the juice, Howard?" She halted, getting impatient as Howard finally stood before her.

"Listen you can't just interrupt someone's date like that."

"Then he shouldn't have run off without permission. He has Ninja duties that he shouldn't neglect like that, Howard."

Howard raised his hand to her, "First off, duties*chuckles*. Second, Randy isn't neglecting his responsibilities."

But none of his words meant anything to Kim. In fact it hardly convinced. Her only response was a scoff to his face before walking off and heading her way to get Randy.

Howard scowled, partly because she walked away while he was still talking. Even if they didn't see the same level of things, he would have thought she would listen to him about something serious. It then occurred to him why. She didn't respect him.

Angered by the realization, he put up a scowled look and kept his voice high so the departing Kim would hear, "Oh sure, just walk away like that. I may not be a Ninja, but you're forgetting I was one once."

Kim halted, though her back faced him as she listened further.

"When Randy lost his memory guess who took his place, me of course and it was the Cheese! But I almost discovered something." From there he kept his voice low, though his edible to hear, "I knew about the responsibilities Randy had to carry and I took it because I wanted to. Do you even think about the dangers you put those previous Ninjas?"

In response, Kim sighed deeply, keeping her head low in shame. As much as she hated to admit it, Howard was right.

Howard smirked, noticing the silence coming from Kim, "Yep, I can be amazing too."

Kim turned back to him, face still down to the ground. She then raised her head to answer when a loud crash and explosion was heard. Immediately, all tension was gone as both Howard and Kim turned to the source of the noise. From down the street, people were running and screaming in panic. But what could it be?

The two stood focus, even when the crowd was threatening to push them down. When the crowd was gone, they felt large footsteps and turned to where it seems as the source. To their shock, a twenty foot mouse with large saber tooth teeth, sharp claws and yellow glowing eyes came to view.

"What the juice made that?" Howard asked.

"The Sorcerer." Kim answered with a stern voice.

The giant mouse sniffed the air, trying to get the scent it wanted. It soon caught the scent as it got closer to Kim and Howard's position and growled like a beast to the air when it caught it scent. Unfortunately, the scent was on them.

"Kim?" Howard sounded scared.

"Yeah."

"RRRRUUUUUNNNNN!" He cried out and began running away.

As he ran off, Minion caught the voice and chased after him, leaving Kim to herself. Already she could hear him scream louder as he knew Minion was chasing him.

"Great, now I have to save a cry baby." Kim groaned before running off the same direction.

This was going to be a long day.

**************************(LINE BREAK)*******************  
Yep, it ends there for now. Special thanks to Sarispy56 for giving me a name for Sorcerer's mouse, I was really getting tired of calling him mouse, so Thanks Sarispy56.

Anyway, originally I wanted to make this chapter a lot longer but that would have happen in the next chapter. Again, I apologize for updating late, but I'll try to update sooner next time. That won't be easy because I have home tutoring and an exam approaching, but I'll try to add more scenes as little as I can so I can update.

Also, just note that this story won't happen to go with Austin and Ally. I know the last chapter was related like it, that was because I thought it was one of the nicest and yet funny episodes. I'm still not a fan of any Randy Cunningham pairing, but I'm willing to make it fair to both readers shipping this.

Oh and I'm looking for someone that can draw a pic for this story. It has to describe Kim, both in her Ninja costume (which will be revealed in future chapters) and her modern clothes. If you know you can do that and send me the pic, I'll be very glad. For more details if you're up for it, please PM me.

So that's ends for now, please send your comments and I'll see you next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome fans and non fans of Randy Cunningham and welcome to another wonderful and action pack chapter of Randy Cunningham: Secrets behind the Nomicon. Sorry for updating late, but I'm being busy with one of my country's necessary exams. Honestly, I had this finished a week ago but the laptop I used to type this chapter screwed up and only saved half the chapter, but luckily I was able to write every part.

Now I just want to clear some things up. For those who have read Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: The Kunoichi, you'll find the ninja costume that will be revealed in this chapter will have some resemblance to it. But don't think I stole it. I asked the author, KindHeartedJenny if I could use it and she agreed. Special thanks to her.

Now that gone, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 11: Kimiko Yamamoto: 9th Grade Kunoichi

Howard ran for his life, trying to put distance away from him and the loud footsteps getting louder from behind him. Despite how fast he ran, it seems to be getting closer. Already he could feel the panting breathing of the monster from behind, increasing his fear and causing him to screen.

Unfortunately, the streets were deserted of people; the only living things were Minion chasing Howard. The chase continued and Howard feared more for his life. He couldn't think of anything else, other than running and getting far away from Minion. Eventually, he saw an ally nearby and without thinking ran into it.

When he entered it, Minion followed right behind him. He looked back, saw Minion and continued running, paying no attention to where he was going. Soon, he met contact with a wall.

"Ow!" He cried out and fell to the ground. He groaned from the pain, rubbing his forehead which made contact with the brick wall, "Who the juice sets up a brick wall in an ally, didn't they know that…?"

"GGGRRRR."

"Uh oh." Howard's eyes flew open in fear. Instantly, he got off the ground and turned around to find Minion. The giant mouse was in a pouncing stance, mouth wide open and revealing his big sharp teeth. Howard gulped in fear, nervously stepping backwards from the monster and keeping a fearful face, "Nice, giant mouse thing. I-I-I-I go-oo-t some cheese."

But his words fell on deaf ears as Minion kept coming closer. To make matters worse, as he kept walking backwards, his back met a brick wall. He quivered silently, mentally cursing the guy who set up the brick wall. Because of the brick wall, he couldn't escape from the giant rat.

He watched as Minion came closer and pressed his back against the wall while the rest of his body shook in fear, "I'm too beautiful to die."

"Seriously? Who's been telling you that you big tube of lard."

"What?" He blinked, looking at the giant rat, "Did you just talk?"

The voice sighed, "Not the rat, idiot. Over here."

Howard, though offended, looked up at the top of a fire escape near him and so did Minion. To their utmost shock and surprise, standing at the top was… a ninja? But the Ninja looked different. Unlike the Norrisville Ninja, the ninja looked more feminine with curves to show it. Her Ninja suit looked exactly like the Ninja, except the red stripes were slightly wider than the Ninja, she wore a skirt that went well with her costume, her red scarf blew nicely with the air and her black hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Yamamoto?" Howard stared at the mystery ninja with a confused look.

"Correct, big oaf." She replied, smirking underneath her mask.

Minion growled furiously at her. The same scent he got earlier was coming from Kimiko as well, though in small amounts. He knew about the Ninja, except the Ninja identity and the gender, all he knew is that he found his prey, or that's what he thought.

That instant, Kim felt familiar adrenaline rushing through her. She looked at the giant mouse specifically as he glared at her harshly. When he gave her a monstrously roar, her nose sniffed the bad breath of the monster.

"Ew. That's just schnasty." She gagged through the stink and held back her lunch. Despite that, she leapt off the top and began heading straight down…at Minion's open mouth!

However, she wiped out some purple ball, "If you love stink then you're going to love this. Smoke bombs!" With that said, she threw the balls straight into Minion's open mouth. The moment it entered, Minion began to gag as he felt it enter into his throat. Not long, he felt the bombs exploding, releasing its stink into him and through his closed mouth. It was bad enough that it smelt bad, but it smelt like rotten eyes and he didn't like it! He was a mouse!

While airborne, Kimiko used the distraction and sent a roundhouse kick at his face. The kick was powerful and he was sent through wall, leaving a large hole as his upper side was inside.

"That was awesome!" Howard shouted, throwing his hands to the air. It soon dawned on him what he said as Kim turned to him with her hands on her hips and a smirk underneath her mask. Quickly, he put up an irritated look, "Nah, seen tons of that before."

"Yeah right." She rolled her visible blue eyes at him.

Suddenly, the wall exploded and bricks flew the air. Luckily, Kim and Howard weren't hit, but that didn't stop them from staring at Minion coming out of the building. The giant mouse once again sniffed the air and it led him back to the duo. At first glanced, he growled through his teeth, getting into a pounce to attack.

Quickly, Kimiko got into a defensive stance, "Howard, get out of here I'll…" she looked behind her, to where Howard once stood and found him gone. Then she heard running and looked forward to see him running out of the ally, "Why that son of…"

However, before she could complete her sentence, Minion charged at her and swung its large tail at her. Instantly, all anger at the boy was subsided as she leapt off the ground, forward and avoiding the tail before sending a kick to the eye. As a result, Minion cried out in pain, just enough for Kim land safely on the ground and held three blue balls between her fingers.

"Ninja Cold balls!" she cried out and shot the balls at him. Immediately, he was incased in a block of ice before he could react. Kimiko stood proudly, a proud smirk underneath her mask as she observed her frozen opponent, "Way too easy. Though, I'm curious about something." She walked to the front of the frozen mouse, keeping a skeptic look on her face, "You're a bit different than those the Sorcerer controls, what's the juice is different about you?"

Though her question was rhetorical, her response was cracks breaking through the ice. Wide eyed, she watched as the cracks spread all over the ice within seconds. Soon, the ice burst into tiny pieces, releasing an angry Minion as he roared like a wild beast.

He shifted his sight at Kim and growled directly at her. Knowing the fight was about to continue, she got into a fighting stance, fists ready and feet slightly apart from each other. Immediately, he pounced towards her without any sign of warning. Kim expected this action, but kept herself warning.

Before Minion could come done her, she leapt forward towards him. Her intention was to flip over him, pressing her fingers on his forehead to do this. But when her fingers landed on his forehead as planned, she gasped as images suddenly flooded her mind.

Within each of the images, the Sorcerer was there, showing different emotions of different event. In each of them, he was angry, sad, depressed and mad at something. She could easily guess it was because of the Ninja (Randy) during his duty by stopping his schemes. But what surprised her was the small creature standing next to him, listening to most of plan and other things.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know the creature. It was a small mouse and from the appearance, she knew the giant rat and the small one were the same. Everything fell into place, but the memory rushed more into her mind. Quickly, she shook them out, feeling a headache creeping in.

Finally out of the trance, she regains herself and did the flip she intended for. She landed across the open side of the alley and turned back to Minion, "So you're the Sorcerer's only friend in the dark and lonely prison? Wow that's just depressing,"

Angered by the comment, Minion shook his head to rid the affect of the trance Kim did by accident. He narrowed his yellow eyes at her, snarling through his teeth and took a deep breathe through his nose. Through his nostrils, an air blast rushed at Kim, before she could react fast, and sent her flying out of the alley. Due to the force, she hit a fire hydrant, which caused it to fly off and water to rush upwards.

Kim let out a soft moan, rubbing the back of her head as she sat up, "Well that was unexpected. Men I've got to stop being so cocky."

A shadow then suddenly covered her. Her eyes went wide as she looked up and saw Minion standing on two legs with a frightening look. Before her mind could clear due to the impact, Minion dive his open mouth at her. Kim found herself frozen to do anything, her eyes looking horrified as he came fast.

However, a tin can flew from the opposite direction and hit Minion's head, just as he was centimeters from consuming Kim's head. The can didn't hurt him, but got his attention as he turned away from Kim. He looked to direction of where it hit him and sniffed a familiar strong scent and growled when his eyes landed on the person.

Across the road, his sight fell on Howard, smiling nervously at him, "Uh…hi."

Minion growled at him and ran towards him.

"Not again!" Howard shouted and ran off, with Minion chasing him from behind.

While they were gone, Kim got off the ground, a bit dumbstruck about the recent incident. Her eyes couldn't believe what she saw or thought it was even possible.

"Howard, saved me?" it was still hard for her to believe. When he left she believed he left her for dead and thought about kicking his butt after dealing with the mouse. Ever

However, a loud familiar scream snapped her back to reality. That instant determination took over as she stood straight. She shot her hand slightly higher to a ledge of a building. Suddenly, a metal chain shot out and with it she swung off the ground, shooting another chain in the air while doing the same thing.

Not long, she came to the sight of the Sorcerer's friend catching up with Howard. She increased her speed, swinging through the air as she got closer. When she was close enough, the chain shot back into her suit as her intention. From above, she landed specifically on Minion's. The giant rat yelped from shock and surprise, halting from chasing Howard.

His attention was drawn to the cause of the sudden pain as he saw Kim and growled at her.

However, Kim didn't show fear as she gave him a daring glare, "You don't frighten me." She suddenly said out of the open, surprising Minion as his eyes flew wide out of confusion.

While the going was good, she held firmly the tip of his tail, mustering of her strength to her hands. Despite her size, she lifted Minion, from his tail and swung across the street, causing him to crash into a store.

"Wow." Howard muttered, staring at Kimiko and the hole in the store, "Did you just do that?"

"Yeah, I'm a lot stronger than I look." She said, her voice clearly sounding confident.

"But isn't Randy the only Ninja, I mean you look like one."

She explained, "There's a lot you don't know about the Ninja, not even Randy. First off, as far as I know, he's the only Ninja in Norrisville and second I'm a Kunoichi, a girl ninja."

Howard paused, a blank look on his face until he just shrugged, "Whatever."

Suddenly, a loud roar came up, catching the attention of the two. They looked to the direction of the roar, which was coming from the direction of the store Minion was thrown into. To Howard's fear and Kim's expectation, Minion was back on his feet, angrier than before.

"Oh c'mon!" he whined and prepared to run again. However, Kim held his back collar, holding him back as she stood with a stern look, "Let me go, Yamamoto!"

"Don't tell me you're scared." She said with a teasing voice.

Howard scoffed as a response, "What? No way." But that changed when Minion began charging towards them. He shrieked in fear, "Okay, I'm scared! Not let go of me!"

"Good." She smirked and turned towards Minion, heading towards them, "Time to disappear. Smoke bomb!" Immediately, almost out of nowhere, she threw her signature violet balls, clouding her and Howard out of sight. By then, Minion leapt and slammed down on where they once stood, but they were already gone.

************************(LINE BREAK)****************

From the top of a building, not far from Minion, Kim and Howard peeked through the edge and watched the giant mouse below. Minion seems to be furiously, rapidly looking around him with a snarling look. The two didn't make a sound and carefully move away from the edge.

"Men that was close." Howard muttered and wipes sweat off his fore head, "So how are we going to get Randy? You're obviously not doing any better."

Kim shot a glare at him, "Look I can handle the giant mouse, I'm just thinking ahead. When a Ninja can't beat a formidable foe, he recaps his mistakes in battle and learns from them, both mistakes and the enemy weakness."

"You know what I just head, something about Ninja and learning stuff."

Kim groaned slightly, mentally giving herself a face palm. As much as she wanted to smack him in the head, she needed to keep him safe. Something about the mouse gave her a familiar vibe, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Anyway, we shouldn't call Randy, you were right back earlier. Sometimes, I can be ignorant to think over things." She said with a low tone.

"You mean like Randy having a friend?" Howard gave a smirk, perking up his eyebrow.

Seeing this, Kim gave a minor mean glare, "Don't count on it. I have my reasons for that rule." As she continued her voice became lower and saddened "I will admit you were right about the risk I put the past and current Ninja through. It's just that I have faith that they'll be capable to do the right thing. But apparently I was wrong about the Ninja of 1985."

Howard stared at her, really surprise about her. She just confessed some things he never cared about knowing, besides the part that he was right. He very well knew about the ninja she was talking about, considering he nearly killed him some months back. But Howard couldn't help to think that maybe he was wrong about Kim. Maybe.

"Kim, I…" Howard was cut off A the ground they stood on shook violently, "What the juice was that?"

Kim didn't answer as she ran to the edge and so did Howard. They looked down from their view and saw Minion standing close to the building, preparing to shoot an air blast. Already, they could hear people screaming within the building, meaning lives were in danger.

Kim wasted no time and leapt off the top, leaving Howard and dived straight at Minion. She did a flip just as Minion was about to fire and sent a powerful roundhouse kick at his snot. Due to Kim's timely intervention, he fired indirectly at Principal Slimovitz car. At that moment, the principal walked out of a nearby store, holding a bag of groceries and humming a song with a smile on his face. It wasn't long as he walked to his car and that smile disappeared as he came to the sight of his destroyed car.

"No! My poor baby!" he fell to his knees and cried to the heavens, "Whhhhyyyy!"

"Uh, sorry." Kim apologizes sheepishly before she ducked from a claw that swung at her. She somersaulted out of Minion's tail heading towards her and got into a fighting stance, "Alright let's dance."

Immediately, she charged at him and leapt off from the ground, commencing a spinning kick. However, Minion saw it coming and swats his hand at her, knocking her to the ground. She groaned from the impact but got back to her feet. Her first action was cat wheel to the right as Minion tried to snap at her with his huge teeth.

She stood at his side, waiting for him to turn as she had something prepared. Soon enough, he turned and charged her. But with the close space between them, Kim leapt backwards and threw some steel balls, "Kunoichi tripping balls!"

As the balls landed on the ground, Minion stepped on them, unaware of their effect until it was too late. He found it hard to walk, stumbling back and forth as he tried gaining balance. Unfortunately for him, he could and fell stomach-flat to the ground. While he was down, Kim threw a blue ball and it froze his head entirely. However, it was short lived as the ice broke into pieces and Minion roared furiously to the air.

Out of rage, he stood on two legs, like a bear and stumped his front hands down on the ground. The result was a shockwave as it sent rocks towards Kim. Seeing the wave, she quickly jumped high off the ground, avoiding the wave and did a front flip while airborne.

However, this time, Minion was ready and shot a powerful air ball from his mouth and directly at Kim. She was caught off guard, while airborne and was sent flying into an alley.

****************************(LINE BREAK)****************************

Across the street, Howard watched as Kim was blown away. It worried him, which was odd because he hated her. But that didn't stop him from running to her aid. He failed to notice that as he left, a bunch of people formed around, but hiding in places they thought was safe.

"Yamamoto!" he cried out and ran deeper into the alley, "Where the juice are you!"

"Over here!" a muffled voice shouted.

Howard followed the direction the voice and tried to hold back laughter within him at what he saw. He found Kim stuck upper part of her stuck in a trash can while her legs could be seen visibly as it wiggled around to gain freedom.

"Not funny!" Her voice sounded angrier, "Now help me out of here!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep your pants on." He walked to her and held her ankles. He let out a small grunt as he pulled hard before he was successful as he held her upside down. Before Kim could say anything, he let go of her ankles, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Thanks." She groaned through her teeth, shooting a glare at Howard.

However, Howard didn't seem to notice, "Yeah, you're welcome. Now how are you going to be the rat…"

Unknown to Howard, Kim wasn't listening to him. Her only thoughts were on the giant rat and the strange vibe she felt from him. It felt so familiar but she couldn't figure out what it was. Howard's words were only muffled, something she never paid any attention to from the boy. But that didn't mean she didn't hear muffled word and a specific one that caught her attention.

Her eyes flew wide in realization as her ears caught something he said, "What did you say?"

"I said Cunningham would…"

She shook her head, "No, almost to the last part."

"Oh, you mean about if it was a stanked dude."

"That's it!" she shrieked and out of excitement, held Howard by the shoulder and looked straight at him, showing her excitement, "This mouse is stanked. I don't know why I didn't figure it out while it was right in my face."

Howard intervened, feeling awkward about their position, "Um, Yamamoto, you're coming too close."

She blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry about that." Swiftly, she removed her hands from his shoulder, took a step back and made a fake cough to get over awkwardness, "Anyway, I've figured out why the mouse is suddenly strong. The Sorcerer gave him what you would call yellow stank. This stank is very different from the ones the ninja has faced because the person or animal allowed this by will or has an inner desire to become one. It also has a side effect of enhancing the person's or animal's temper."

"Then why didn't you know this sooner?! You're the freaking Nomicon!"

Kim blinked, a bit taken back by his anger. She immediately snapped back to normal and yelled back, "I'm no longer that book, okay!" she breathed out her anger, relaxing her nerves, "Anyway, the Sorcerer used this around the time I was ten years old. It's a long story and I won't go over the details."

"Yeah, whatever." Howard shrugged, showing no interest in it.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, attracting the two attentions to the entry side of the alley. They saw a big truck thrown over the air along with the sounds of loud sound footsteps getting louder, most likely coming their way.

"Time to end this." With a determined look, Kim brought out two katana from her suit. She wasted no time and ran off, leaving Howard behind, not that he mind anyway.

She came to the open road and came to the sight of devastation. Cars were upside down, some of them already burnt to a crisp. The street lights were thrown off the ground and lay either on the ground or stuck into a wall. But that didn't take her attention, it was Minion, the one that stood before her that took her attention.

Taking a few deep breathes, she shot Minion her determined eyes, "Let's do this, thrash picker." Suddenly mist of sand began to circle around her, "Stay on the ground, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back, harness the soil for the earth attack."

Once she finished, the sand mist spread to her side, forming almost perfect duplicates of her. The only difference was that they looked like living sand Kunoichi.

The swirling sand mist cleared completely, revealing the Kunjays standing next to Kim. Once this was done, Kim drew her sword forward.

"Attack!" she commanded.

The Kunjays obeyed and ran into action. Minion saw them coming and got on two legs, a better way to show strength. He looked down on them and began to fire air blasts, but with minimum success. The Kunjays, still running, were able to avoid being hit.

The front Kunjays ran faster than the other, a plan already formed. Minion tried blasting them with his air blasts, but with no success. The two Kunjays came closer and swiftly slides between his legs, confusing the giant mouse.

Confused, Minion looked down between his legs, unaware of the next attack. It wasn't until he heard fast footsteps and looked forward to find the two remaining Kunjays coming. Before he could react fast, the two jumped forward and sent a powerful kick at his stomach.

Due to the combined attack, Minion stumbled but still kept his stand. He went back to all fours, more furious than before and began sending shooting at the Kunjays. But it was futile as they were too quick to be hit. When one stood close, he would pounce of it, only for it to have avoided the attack.

The longer the fight continued, the more Minion grew frustrated. The Kunjays were too quick to hit and it was beginning to annoy him. During the battle, the Kunjays were able to separate themselves around him. Minion noticed this and soon began to shoot at them, but as the Kunjays avoided the attacks, his air blasts destroyed anything that remained including Principal Slimovitz car.

"NOOO!" cried the principal for his beloved car.

However, no one paid attention to him. The duplicate Kunjays continued their tactic, avoiding the attack and in during so making Minion to fight without thinking. All the Kunjays were linked to the original that summoned them and shared the same mind. Any order they were given, they were simply to obey since they couldn't think for themselves.

The battle continued as Minion, out of frustration, turned at one Kunjay at his right and shot an air blast. But as expected, it leapt out of the blast way. Minion was so frustrated on which one to hit that he was unaware of something until it was too late.

The moment he turned to the right, he came face a sharp sword directly at his nose. His eyes flew wide in shock and narrowed to who the sword belong to.

"Hi." Kim gave a small wave with her other hand and pierced the katana into his snot.

That instant, like a geyser erupting, the yellow stank flew out. Minion cried out and pulled his head up as the flow of stank continued. It didn't hurt, but he felt the power within him leaving. He tried plugging it but it flowed out anyway. It wasn't long until his size began to decrease until he was back to his original small animal self.

He squeaked in sad defeat, but then notices a large shadow over him. In fear, he gulped, already knowing who it was before he looked up. A hand wrapped around him tightly and pulled him off the ground and directly to a victorious Kim.

"Well, look who's the small one now." Kim glared straight at the frightened mouse.

He squeaked in further fear as his body shivered. There were a lot of things Kim could do to him that would be worse than death. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything but hope she'll be merciful with the torture she would give him. As the grip on him tightened he closed his eyes.

But the next thing he knew, he fell to the ground on his butt. Startled that he was still in one piece, he looked up at Kim with a confused look.

Kim could see his curiosity and gave him as much as a stern look she could give from her mask, "I have no reason to hold you or kill you, considering I'm a lover of animals. But I do have something to tell you." To look him in the face, she crouched down, "Tell the Sorcerer that no matter how much he tries, he will lose like the pathetic old man he is, got that?"

Minion squeaked in response and nodded.

"Now leave!" she shot her hand at the opposite road, a direction that leads to the school. Minion quickly complied, satisfied that he was alive to live another day and never face the Kunoichi. Kim watched him leave, standing back up straight with a sigh of relief that released her stress.

She was suddenly startled when she heard clapping. Already people were forming around her, clapping and cheering towards her. Her mask hid her startled face, except her eyes, but yet something she was glad no one could see. She had never been praised like this before, at least not for centuries.

"Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb." The crowd began to chant, pumping their fists above them,

She felt embarrassed to do their request, since she had been against it when she was the Ninja Nomicon. She wanted to reject it and walk away, but the daring and excited faces of the crowd, made her to think otherwise.

A proud grin crept underneath her mask as she made up her mind

"Smoke bomb!" as she shouted, she threw the red balls before her, covering her in a purple cloud. The crowd was silent, especially waiting for the cloud to clear. When it did, they all let out a huge cheer. Another ninja was in town and it's a Kunoichi.

***************************(LINE BREAK)******************

However, underneath the Norrisville High school and deep within the earth, a lone evil wasn't happy. His rage could be heard, even in the school which was thankfully deserted at the time.

In his prison, the Sorcerer paced as much as he could with the chains restraining him. The least thing that annoyed him was the clinging sounds that they made every time he moved. Minion stood a few meters away from him, waiting for Sorcerer's next response.

After his battle with the Kunoichi, he did as ordered and told Sorcerer everything. The news of his defeat didn't upset him, since he counted on Minion to lose, but it was who that beat him. Instantly, he cried out in rage again, this time eyes beaming and panting furiously.

Finally, he came to a stop and looked down at Minion, "Everything was going wonderful until she gained freedom once more. She was already a pest in the past and now she's become a thorn at my side. Why couldn't she have stayed as that stupid book? But I guess I should blame myself. No matter…" he crouched down at Minion and gave a grinned with his yellow eyes giving a flash, "I'm just one step closer. Thank you, Minion."

The chains holding him were rusted more than the last time Minion left. The golden color on it was also beginning to fade, though not too much. The battle between Kim and Minion had caused so much destruction that the Sorcerer scents it from his lonely prison. The funny part is that Kim is unaware.

He felt overjoyed and got off from the ground. The urge to let out an evil laugh couldn't be held and soon he began to laugh evilly.

"C'mon laugh with me." Sorcerer said and continued to laugh.

Minion stared at him, confused. He shrugged it off and began to laugh with his squeaky animal voice. They both continued, their voices echoing through the prison and also into the school.

"Okay that's enough!" He yelled as Minion opposed his evil laugh.

*****************************(LINE BREAK)********************

Meanwhile, across the town, Theresa and Randy stepped out of the Cinema and were talking about the movie they saw. Theresa was more interested in the romance while Randy loved the action and the butt whooping from the ghost halfa. The small talk about the movie soon turned to a friendly debate about which genre in the movie was better, romance or action.

"Admit it, Randy. When Sam and Danny kissed before he flew off into the time field was a lot better." Theresa sighed with dreamy eyes as she stared at Randy.

Randy chuckled, "Yeah, right." He said sarcastically as he continued, "Clearly you missed the part that he used his ghostly wail against that time villain –what was his name, Clockwork?"

"No, that wasn't him. That's Danny's ally. The guy you're thinking about is Eon." Theresa corrected him, "But I'll admit the final fight was…" She was interrupted as both of them caught a sight of a small crowd gathering around a TV store, watching through the multiple screens at the display.

"What's going on?" Randy asked, confused.

Theresa merely shrugged before walking into the small crowd, with Randy following from behind. The crowd wasn't too much, though both of them had to squeeze through before standing before the display. On the multiple TVs, an anchor was reporting a recent event. Usually, this would bore Randy and Theresa to death, but the reported news was important.

"In recent news, Manistry Street was attacked by a monster mouse. According to a witness, the entire block was sent into panic and the area was left in devastation, luckily no life was harm. But believe it or not we have a female ninja to the rescue. She was seen battling…"

As the news continued, Theresa was surprised at the news and turned to Randy, "Wow, Randy can you…Randy?" When she looked to her right, she was expecting Randy to be there with the same expression as her. But he was gone, like he wasn't even there.

********************************(LINE BREAK)*****************************

"Smoke bomb!" In a cloud of red dust, the Norrisville Ninja appeared in a fighting stance as he held his katana firmly, "Alright, giant rat thing prepare to face…" He stopped in his track of words as he finally observed the destroyed area, "Okay, what the juice just happened?"

When Randy heard the news with Theresa he was frozen in shock that he didn't hear the news. As soon as he regained himself, he ran out of the crowd, though regretting leaving Theresa behind without telling. But he had Ninja duties and those duties come before anything else. He hid behind a trashcan and from there wore the mask, allowing the suit and power form around him. With that he smoke bomb out of there.

He stared at the devastion, wide eyed and shocked about it. Was he too late?

"Hey, Ninja. There you are." said a familiar voice. Randy turned to source and saw Howard running towards him.

"Howard, what happened here?"

Howard came to a halt, an excited grin on his face, "I'll tell you what happened! Yamamoto kicked butt!"

"Wait, what?" Randy shook his head, startled by the sudden news.

Before Howard could continue, a familiar female voice intervened, "You heard him. I kicked butt."

Both boys stared at each other, confused, before turning to the source of the voice. Walking towards them, Kimiko approached them, as her normal Japanese self.

"Um…hi." Randy smiled sheepishly, knowing would be furious about earlier. But strangely she didn't look angry. Randy didn't know if she was masking it or wasn't bothered.

"Howard, can you leave me alone with Randy?" Kim asked.

Despite their bonding earlier, Howard didn't find any reason to trust her next to Randy. If this was a plan to yell at Randy he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Now why would I do that?" Howard folded his hands as he stared at her stubbornly.

"Because a candy store just a block away from here and is giving free candy."

At the mention of candy, Howard's eyes flew wide, "Bye, Randy." He said in a rush tone and ran off, leaving a dust cloud in his place.

Randy coughed from the dust cloud, slightly offended that Howard picked candy over him. Well, he couldn't blame him, candy was the fat kid's weakness and despite Kim only being in existence in her human form for weeks; she already knew that weakness.

The streets were deserted of people, leaving only Kim and the Ninja standing. After the fight, people were relocated to different homes until reconstruction could be made by the town's beloved 'hero', Hannibal Mcfist.

As the silence between the two continued, Kim sighed, breaking the silence, "Look, Randy, I know you expect that I'm going to yell at you about skipping training, but I won't."

"Wait, why?" Randy asked, then shook his head, "Not that I don't appreciate it."

Kim remained quiet to respond until she stood five feet from Randy. The frown on her face made Randy know that she was going to say something that might be bad, "I understand that you went on your date with Theresa but you should have had the guts of telling me. Yeah, I would be mad but at least you could have showed boldness and defended yourself, instead of relying on Howard to lock me in a closet."

"Howard locked you in a closet?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "For a second I thought I saw a yellow sponge in square pants offering friendship." She shook her head to get rid of the bad memory, she blamed the TV for this, "Anyway, the point is that I would have to punish you."

At the mention of punish, Randy bit in lower lip in nervousness as his eyes dropped to the ground, "I guess I deserve that… so what will it be."

"No training for the rest of this week."

"Say what?" Randy perked his face back at Kim, in the mixture of confusion and excitement, "That likely doesn't sound like a punishment." The sooner he said this, he realized what he said and mentally face palmed himself.

Kim noticed and fought the urge to smirk and explained, "The purpose of training is to make us stronger to face our foes, both in the past and future's plan. Even the littlest of training is required for the Ninja; you can't always rely on the suit. It gives you the skills to fight, but it's the wearer who must convert this ability to greater heights."

"I understand, but can I ask you something?" Randy asked, something in his mind he recently discovered to being bothering him.

"Yeah."

"Why did you choose me as the ninja?"

Kim remained silent as she shifted her eyes from making contact with Randy, "Time will tell." With that said, she began to walk away, leaving a confused and slightly depressed Randy behind.

As she left, Howard approached Randy while carrying large bag of candy in both his hand, "Hey, Ninja look what I got."

Randy wanted to say something, anything at least to clear his mind on the subject. But the truth was that he couldn't find what to say. Now he found himself troubled by the question he had forgotten a long time ago until no.

"Maybe another time, Howard." He sighed to himself, too confused to think about anything. He didn't even bother shouting his usual trademark as he threw it on the ground, causing a cloud of red mist to cover.

As the smoke bomb cleared, Howard stared at it, confused by Randy's behavior. It then dawned on him why and growled through his teeth, since he couldn't give himself a face palm as he held his bag of candy. Either way he knew Kim was the cause and was going to fix it.

Howard sniffed his candy and smiled at the sweet aroma, "That is right after I'm done with this."

*****************(LINE BREAK)******************************

Finally, I'm done with this chapter. I'm sorry if the part between Randy and Kim might not be the best, I have a slight cold when I typed the scene down, but I'll be fine soon.

Anyway, you got it right if you are thinking the same thing, the next chapter will contain a depressed Randy. Also, I would like to apologize for making or offending any Minion fans by Minion's act. I also like the mouse and that's why I had him in this chapter. Along with that can you guess the three Nickelodeon shows (which I don't own) that were referenced?

The next chapter will contain something special that will have to do with one of the previous Ninja Kim talked about. Can you guess who it is?

Also, if by any chance you're wondering how this story will go with the show showing some secrets of its own, like the Sorceress, then keep reading. This story will make reference to them until the extent that I'll have to alter some things that might be revealed in the show itself and I can't find a way. But I promise it will be awesome or should I say THE CHEESE!

Until the next chapter, please send you comments and if you have any questions PM me and I'll be happy to answer them as much as I can.


End file.
